


Raising Marli

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has inherited his brother's baby, and he is ill-prepared for fatherhood. He meets Dean in the park, with Dean trying to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this one a little differently. The first few chapters are told from both Cas' and Deans POV, then the chapters meld. I really hope you enjoy it.

** **

 

**Cas**

Castiel was literally at the end of his rope. Marli had been crying for hours. He had fed her, changed her, burped her, carried her around, shook stuffed animals at her… nothing helped. He wanted to cry himself and was seriously considering doing just that.

When his brother Gabe had asked him to promise to take Marli if anything ever happened to him and his wife Hannah 8 months ago, he had laughed and said, “Sure!” He never thought anything would happen…

And then they had both been killed in a terrible car accident. Of course, Cas took the baby. After all, he had promised. But she came with no instructions! Cas had never spent any time around babies, or children in general. He was a single gay man, what did he know about babies?

Of course, he had read every so-called expert manual and book. But they contradicted themselves woefully! One said to pick baby up when it was crying, the next said to let baby cry. It was hopeless. HE was hopeless.

Rather than be reduced to actual tears, Castiel decided to take Marli to the park down the block. He put the crying bundle in her stroller and headed out. It was a beautiful day, and he did feel better just being outside.

He arrived at the park and sat on a bench. Marli continued to cry. He took her out of her stroller in the hopes that looking around might soothe her. No luck. Finally, Castiel held her up and asked, “What do you want? What do you need? Please, just tell me what you want me to do!” His voice wavered between practically yelling and bursting into tears.

 

He became aware of a shadow falling across his face. He looked up and met the most beautiful green eyes in the face of the most beautiful man he thought he had ever seen.

“Hey, pal,” the man said in a deep, sort of growly voice, “having some problems there?”

“Well, yes. I have done everything I could think of, but she still continues to cry!”

Mr. Beautiful said, “Mind if I give it a try?”

Castiel considered it a moment, but didn’t think it would be a problem. Mr. Beautiful didn’t appear to be a dangerous criminal at first glance. “Sure, I guess. Okay.”

Mr. Beautiful reached out and took Marli. He held her against his chest and cooed in her ear, “Shh, little one. It’s okay.  Shhh…”

And Marli quit crying. Just like that, she quit crying. Castiel stared at the guy with a completely befuddled look on his face.

“How… how did you _do_ that?”  He asked in a confused voice.

“Eh, I just have a way with kids. I raised my little brother Sammy, so I guess I am just comfortable around them.” Mr. Beautiful continued to smile at Marli, who smiled back.

“Mind if I sit?”

Castiel didn’t mind one bit. “Oh yeah, please, sit!”

Mr. Beautiful smiled (a dazzling smile!) and said, “Hi. My name is Dean. Dean Winchester.”

Castiel stammered, “I’m Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“So, Castiel, how long have you had this little bundle of drool and baby poop?”

Castiel was mortified. “Poop? Oh no, I just changed her…”

Dean laughed. “No, no, dude, just an expression.”

Castiel smiled back. “Oh, okay, I get it. Actually, I have only had Marli two weeks. She is my brother and my brother’s wife’s baby. They, uh… they died recently.”

“Shit! I’m really sorry!” Dean looked a little embarrassed.

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m dealing with it. It is just, well, I never expected to suddenly get a baby to raise.”

Dean grinned and said, “Hey, would you like to go get a cup of coffee? I know a little place just a couple of blocks down and you look like you could still use a break from Miss Marli here.”

This sounded like heaven to Castiel. He quickly agreed. Dean put Marli back in her stroller and she just smiled and sucked her fist.

Dean pushed the stroller and they walked side by side.

“So,” Dean asked as they walked, “What do you do for a living there Cas? Uh, you don’t mind me calling you ‘Cas’ do you?”

Cas didn’t mind a bit. “Well, I am a writer, actually.”

“Really? Maybe I’ve read something you wrote.”

Cas stammered, “Oh I doubt it.” Cas wrote a very successful series of gay erotica novels. He had no idea about Dean’s sexual orientation and didn’t want to scare Dean off if he was straight.

“Humm. Well, okay, then,” Dean grinned.

They arrived at the coffee shop and found a table. “How ya doin’ there Marli?” Dean asked as the waitress walked up.

“Oh, what a pretty baby,” she gushed. “She looks just like her two daddies!”

Before Cas could get a word out of his mouth, Dean grinned at the waitress and said, “Yeah, she does, doesn’t she?”

The waitress took their orders. Cas had a warm feeling from his toes to his face. The fact that Dean was not put off in the least by the waitress assuming they were a couple was a very good sign.

After their coffees arrived, Cas asked Dean what he did for a living.

“Actually, I own 3 bars. Thinking of adding a fourth soon.”

“That’s very interesting! I haven’t been to many bars here in town, but I would love to check out one of yours sometime.” Cas hoped he wasn’t being too forward.

Dean smiled (he smiled easily and it simply took Cas’ breath away) and said, “Sure! That’d be great.”

They sipped their coffee in silence for a few. Dean checked on Marli and told Cas that she was asleep.

“Oh, thank god! Listen, you wouldn’t be interested in a side job as her nanny?” Cas was very proud of himself to elicit a chuckle out of Dean. Cas was known for being socially awkward, and this played into him being somewhat of a loner.

After a pause, Dean asked again, “Dude, are you _sure_ I haven’t read anything written by you? You look really familiar…”

Cas sighed. Here goes nothing… “Well, I write gay erotic novels..”

“I knew it!” Dean cut in. “You wrote the _In Too Deep_ series, didn’t you? Man, I loved those! Really hot stuff.”

Cas felt like belting out an aria. Dean is gay! “Uh, yeah, those are mine. I’m really glad you are a fan.”

“Oh,” Dean smiled, “a _big_ fan.”

 

They finished their coffee, and Cas said he probably should get the baby home in the hopes she would sleep awhile longer so he could get some writing done.

Dean looked at him (lord, those eyes!) and asked, “Uh Cas, would you be interested in having dinner with me? Say, tomorrow night?”

Cas’ heart leapt.  And then crashed. “I would love to, Dean, but I don’t have any babysitters.”

“I’ll bet my brother and his wife would love to take Marli for the night. They have 2 kids of their own, and they love babies. I could ask.”

“Wow, Dean that would be great.”

They exchanged phone numbers and Dean promised to call later tonight to make the arrangements.

 

Cas hardly felt like his feet were touching the ground on his walk home. And when he got home, Marli slept for several hours and he actually got some writing done.

The rest of the evening with Marli had gone better. She had cried some, but when Cas used the patented Dean Winchester method of saying soothing things to her as he held her worked wonders.

Dean called around 8. Dean asked how the rest of the day had gone with Marli. Cas told him about using the patented Dean Winchester method of baby-soothing and how well it had worked.

Dean laughed and said, “Well, dude, I don’t know how patented it is, but I’m glad I could help.”

Dean had talked to his brother Sam and his wife Ruby and they said they would be thrilled to watch Marli. Dean made Cas text him his address and said he would pick Cas and Marli up at seven, so they would have time to take Marli to his brother’s place and still get to dinner.

When he hung up, Cas found he was very, very excited. He hadn’t been on a date in months and that one had been a disaster. He could hardly wait!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Dean**

Dean was having a really bad day. If he was completely honest with himself, it had been a bad few months. He had an employee shortage at one bar, and someone was skimming at another.  But his real problems traced right back to Meg.

Dean had been bi all his life, but mostly had stuck with men. Then he met Meg and within a couple of weeks they were living together. Huge mistake! First, Meg had turned out to be insanely jealous. Next, she spent his money like it was water running through her fingers. Third, he found his sexual interest in her was flagging. (Maybe he wasn’t as bi as he thought he was?) But the icing on the cake was catching her in his bed with one of his employees.

He had thrown her out months ago. But he still hadn’t felt any real interest in starting anything with anyone. And yet, he was lonely. He decided a walk in the park might just help his mood. It was, after all, a beautiful day.

He hadn’t been there long when he saw a gorgeous man holding a very unhappy, crying child. The man seemed incredibly frustrated. Dean decided on the spur of the moment to see if he could help out.

He walked over to the two.

“Hey, pal,” Dean said to the guy, “having some problems there?”

“Well, yes. I have done everything I could think of, but she still continues to cry!”  The guy looked up and into Dean’s eyes and Dean actually felt a bit weak in the knees. This guy had the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. Hell, he didn’t even know eyes came in that color!

Dean smiled, “Mind if I give it a try?”

Mr. Gorgeous said, “Sure, I guess. Okay.”

Dean reached out and took the crying baby. He held her against his chest and cooed in her ear, “Shh, little one. It’s okay.  Shhh…”

The baby quit crying. Dean was pretty damned pleased with himself.

“How… how did you do that?”  Mr. Gorgeous asked in a confused voice.

“Eh, I just have a way with kids. I raised my little brother Sammy, so I guess I am just comfortable around them.”

Dean asked, “Mind if I sit?”

“Oh yeah, please, sit!”

Dean said, “Hi. My name is Dean. Dean Winchester.”

Mr. Gorgeous sort of stammered in a very endearing way, “I’m Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you, Dean.”

 

“So, Castiel, how long have you had this little bundle of drool and baby poop?”

Castiel looked mortified. “Poop? Oh no, I just changed her…”

Dean laughed. “No, no, dude, just an expression.”

Castiel smiled back. “Oh, okay, I get it. Actually, I have only had Marli two weeks. She is my brother and my brother’s wife’s baby. They, uh… they died recently.”

“Shit! I’m really sorry!” Dean felt embarrassed.

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m dealing with it. It is just, well, I never expected to suddenly get a baby to raise.”

Dean grinned and said, “Hey, would you like to go get a cup of coffee? I know a little place just a couple of blocks down and you look like you could still use a break from Miss Marli here.”

Castiel agreed, much to Dean’s relief. Dean put Marli back in her stroller and she just smiled and sucked her fist.

Dean pushed the stroller and they walked side by side.

“So,” Dean asked as they walked, “What do you do for a living there Cas? Uh, you don’t mind me calling you ‘Cas’ do you?”

 “Well, I am a writer, actually. And ‘Cas’ is fine.”

“Really? Maybe I’ve read something you wrote.” Dean knew exactly who this guy looked like, now that he thought about it. He really hoped he was right, because that guy wrote the most incredibly erotic gay novels. Dean really hoped this was that guy.

Cas stammered, “Oh I doubt it…”

“Humm. Well, okay, then,” Dean grinned.

They arrived at the coffee shop and found a table. “How ya doin’ there Marli?”  Dean asked as the waitress walked up.

“Oh, what a pretty baby,” she gushed. “She looks just like her two daddies!”

Dean grinned at the waitress and said, “Yeah, she does, doesn’t she?”

The waitress took their orders.

After their coffees arrived, Cas asked Dean what he did for a living.

“Actually, I own 3 bars. Thinking of adding a fourth soon.”

“That’s very interesting! I haven’t been to many bars here in town, but I would love to check out one of yours sometime.” Cas seemed enthusiastic enough.

Dean smiled and said, “Sure! That’d be great.” Dean thought things were going pretty well. Cas hadn’t said anything when Dean thanked the waitress for saying Marli looked like them as if they were a couple. Dean just silently crossed his fingers that Cas was gay.

They sipped their coffee in silence for a few. Dean checked on Marli and told Cas that she was asleep.

“Oh, thank god! Listen, you wouldn’t be interested in a side job as her nanny?” Dean chuckled. Cas seemed a bit awkward but it was really endearing.

After a pause, Dean asked again, “Dude, are you sure I haven’t read anything written by you? You look really familiar…”

Cas sighed. “Well, I write gay erotic novels..”

“I knew it!” Dean cut in. “You wrote the _In Too Deep_ series, didn’t you? Man, I loved those! Really hot stuff.”

“Uh, yeah, those are mine. I’m really glad you are a fan.”

Dean thought, ‘JACKPOT!’

“Oh,” Dean smiled, “a big fan.”

They finished their coffee, and Cas said he probably should get the baby home in the hopes she would sleep awhile longer so he could get some writing done.

Dean looked at him (lord, those eyes!) and asked, “Uh Cas, would you be interested in having dinner with me? Say, tomorrow night?”

“I would love to, Dean, but I don’t have any babysitters.”

Dean was not about to take no for an answer. “I’ll bet my brother and his wife would love to take Marli for the night. They have 2 kids of their own, and they love babies. I could ask.”

“Wow, Dean that would be great.”

They exchanged phone numbers and Dean promised to call Cas later that night to make the arrangements.

 

Dean left the coffee shop feeling pretty damn good. Cas was intelligent, funny (sometimes inadvertently), shy and cute as fuck. Funny how the universe worked… you went left instead of right and met someone new.

Dean went back to work, taking on his bar problems. He interviewed cocktail waitresses and a relief bartender. He talked to employees and was pretty sure he knew exactly who was skimming from the cash register.

 

Dean called Cas around 8. He had already cleared the babysitting gig with Sammy and Ruby. They were just happy he had a date.

Dean asked how the rest of the day had gone with Marli. Cas told him about using the patented Dean Winchester method of baby-soothing and how well it had worked.

Dean laughed and said, “Well, dude, I don’t know how patented it is, but I’m glad I could help.”

Dean told Cas he had talked to his brother Sam and his wife Ruby and they said they would be thrilled to watch Marli. Dean made Cas text him his address and said he would pick him and Marli up at seven, so they would have time to take Marli to his brother’s place and still get to dinner.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cas**

 

Cas was extremely nervous the next day, thinking about the date. It really had been a long time since he had been on a successful date. He was beginning to think he had never had a successful date! His last date had chewed with his mouth open, told rude jokes and been all over him when it was time to go home. Cas cringed at the thought.

He spent the day trying to distract himself. Marli helped a lot with that. It was a lot of work having a baby… He honestly did not see how people did this and kept their sanity.

He did manage to get some writing done while Marli napped. He was definitely going to miss his next deadline at this rate.

Finally it came time to get ready for the date. Cas had to sit Marli in her car seat in the bathroom with him to shower. He struggled with what to wear. He finally decided on a nice pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. He didn’t want to be too dressy but he didn’t want to look like a slob either.

He packed a diaper bag for Marli. Having never actually done anything like this before, he feared he had over-packed. He put anything and everything in there that it seemed she could possibly need.

And then the doorbell rang. Cas’ heart leapt into his throat. He walked over and opened the door. Dean stood there looking like a fashion model or a Greek god or something. He was wearing jeans, too (thank god, Cas thought), a deep green shirt that matched his eyes and a vest.

Cas stepped aside and invited Dean in. Dean came in and immediately went to Marli. Marli smiled and gurgled as if she recognized him. Dean picked her up and said, “How’s the little princess today?”

Cas got a lump in his throat seeing how good Dean was with the baby. He looked like great father material…

Dean turned to Cas, still holding Marli. “Hey. Cas! How are you doing? How was your day?”

Cas smiled and said things went pretty well. He asked about Dean’s day, and Dean said he had a great day.

 

Dean mentioned that they had better get going, because he had made reservations for 8:30. Cas was sort of both taken aback and really thrilled that Dean had gone to so much trouble for this date. They walked out to Dean’s car, which was a beautiful classic Chevy. When Cas inquired, Dean said it was a ’67 Chevy Impala, and it was his baby. He seemed quite pleased when Cas said how beautiful it was.

 

They got Marli safely tucked into her cat seat in the back, and then they were off. Dean had a tape deck and he popped in a tape of classic rock. Cas loved classic rock, and said so. Dean just beamed. “Really? That is awesome! Lots of people don’t.” They discussed favorite songs and before Cas knew it, Dean was pulling into a long driveway.

“And we’re here.” Cas looked at the very impressive home that apparently housed Dean’s brother and his family.

Cas said, “Wow!” Dean grinned and said that Sam was a very successful attorney and his wife was a food blogger.

Dean walked around and got Marli out of the car and carried her in her car seat while Cas wrestled with the over-stuffed diaper bag. Dean rang the doorbell and the door flew open to reveal a boy around the age of  4. “Unka Dean!” The boy yelled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s legs.

“Hey, kiddo, let go now, so I can walk.” The boy obliged and he, Dean and Cas walked inside. The home was even more impressive on the inside. They were in a massive living room with a huge fireplace and lovely furniture. A man that could only be Sam jumped up and walked over to Dean. He gave him a big hug.

Dean turned to Cas and said, “Cas, this is my brother, Sam. Sam… Castiel Novak.” Sam shook Cas’ hand. Sam towered over both of them; he had to be at least 6’5”. Then Dean held out the car seat and said, “And this little beauty is Marli.”

Sam grabbed the car seat, put it on the coffee table and took Marli out. He hugged her and said, “Hello princess!” Marli rewarded him with a big smile. Just then, a lovely woman and another little boy, maybe 2, came into the room. Dean hugged the woman and then introduced her to Cas as being Sam’s wife Ruby.

The boys were introduced as Jensen (the oldest) and Jared (the youngest).

Cas told Sam and Ruby just how much he appreciated them taking Marli for the evening, and they said they were glad to have a girl to spoil for a while.

Then Dean said it was time for them to get to the restaurant, so goodbyes were said all around, and they returned to Dean’s car. As asked where they were going to eat, and Dean said it was a surprise.

They arrived at a block of upscale restaurants and stores, and Dean parked the Impala at the curb.

He and Cas got out, and Dean led the way to a small Italian bistro. The sign said it was closed, which confused the hell out of Cas. Dean pulled the door open for Cas, and then followed him in. It was a lovely little place with loads of ambiance.

Cas looked around, getting even more confused by the minute. The restaurant was completely deserted. There wasn’t a soul to be seen anywhere.

Dean yelled, “Hey! Zar, we’re here!” A tall man who was obviously a chef came out of the back, and rushed up to Dean. “Dean-o! Here you are.” His eyes shifted to Cas, and he said, “And this, I presume, is your lovely date.”

“Yep! Cas, this is Balthazar, the owner and chef here at Spiaggia. Zar, this is Castiel Novak.”

Zar grabbed Cas in a bear hug and kissed him on each cheek. Cas could barely breath. In a moment, he was released and Zar led them to their table, situated in the center of the room. Cas was led to his chair, and laying on the table on his side was a single, long-stemmed red rose.

 

Once they were seated, a waiter came out with a bottle of wine.  He poured a bit for Dean to taste, and when Dean shook his head approvingly he poured a glass for each of them, then disappeared.

 

Cas was blown away. There was no other way to describe it, just fucking blown away. He took a sip of wine to steady his jangled nerves. Then he picked up the rose and asked, “Is this for me?”

Dean grinned. “Too much?”

Cas said, “This is all so unexpected! Do we have this place all to ourselves all evening?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean responded. “Zar is a close friend, and I hate to eat around a bunch of noisy fucks. I prefer intimacy. I sure hope you like Italian!”

Cas assured Dean that he loved Italian. They chatted comfortably while the most amazing food just kept emerging from the kitchen. They discussed Dean’s bars and the headaches involved with that, they covered life with Marli and movies they both enjoyed.

Dean brought up the subject of Cas’ books. “I really, really love your writing,” Dean said. “They really get me going. Let me ask you, are you writing from personal experience?”

“Cas laughed and blushed at the same time. “Well, to be honest, not entirely. A lot of it just comes from my imagination.”

Dean looked at him with a sexy stare and said, “Imagination, huh? Pretty powerful one you’ve got there.”

Cas blushed again. Cas had his arm lying on the table and was fiddling with the stem of his wind glass when Dean reached out and touched his hand with his own. Little electric flashes tingled where Dean’s hand touched his. Cas uncurled his fingers and took Dean’s. Dean stared at their hands entwined.

“So, any long relationships I need to be aware of, dude?” Dean asked.

Cas sighed, “Not really. A lot of dating, not much in the way of meaningful connections. How about you? Jealous boyfriend waiting for you at home?’

Dean snorted. “Not a chance, dude!” I did get out of the biggest mistake of my life a few months back, though.”

Cas looked at him thoughtfully and waited for him to go on. Dean didn’t and Cas thought it was better not to pry.

Cas glanced at his watch and was shocked to see it was nearly midnight. The evening seemed to fly by.

“It’s getting late. I should probably go collect Marli. I don’t want to impose on your brother.”

Dean went and yelled a goodbye to Zar. He walked with Cas back to the car and soon they were on the way to Sam’s. They were both quiet. Cas was thinking what Dean meant when he said he got out of the biggest mistake of his life.

They collected Marli who was sleeping soundly. Sam and Ruby carried on about what a sweetie she was and saying they would babysit any time Cas needed.

Soon they arrived back at Cas’. Dean carried in Marli while Cas struggled with the over-stuffed diaper bag and the keys to the house. Cas put Marli to bed and then asked Dean if he would like a nightcap. Dean took a little whiskey.

They sat side by side the couch. After a minute, Dean said, “I really like you Cas.”

“I really like you too, Dean.”

 

Dean downed his whiskey and stood up. Cas stood, and Dean took his hands. “I want to take this slow, Cas. I do not want to fuck up what has the potential to be a really great thing. I would love to jump your bones right now, so I think I better go home.”

He leaned down and let his lips brush Cas’ lightly. And then, he left.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Dean**

Dean spent all day planning his date with Cas. For the first time in a long time, he was excited about someone and he wanted everything to be perfect. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He called his chef pal Balthazar and arranged to buy out his restaurant for the night. He also had Zar to promise there would be a rose at Cas’ chair.

Dean was really excited. He was in his element when he was being romantic. And he really wanted to kind of sweep Cas off his feet.

He spent the afternoon working but took off early. He spent a lot of time getting ready. He wanted to look good but not overdressed in any way. He chose a nice green shirt and jeans. He also threw on his favorite vest.

 

Finally it was time to pick up Cas. He found Cas’ place with no problems. Cas lived in a pretty modern-looking house. There was a lot of glass. Dean rang the doorbell and wiped sweaty palms on his jeans.

When Cas opened the door, he kind of took Dean’s breath away. He was wearing a shirt that almost matched the blue of his eyes. Dean went straight to Marli to cover the lust he was sure was in his eyes. Marli smiled and gurgled as if she recognized him. Dean picked her up and said, “How’s the little princess today?”

Dean turned to Cas, still holding Marli. “Hey. Cas! How are you doing? How was your day?”

Cas smiled and said things went pretty well. He asked about Dean’s day, and Dean said he had a great day.

He said they should probably get going in order to get to the restaurant on time. He carried Marli and Cas brought the diaper bag. Dean snapped the car seat securely in the back seat of his car. Cas won a bunch of extra points by complimenting Dean’s car. This car was his baby.

On the way to Sam’s place, he also found out that Cas shared his love of classic rock.

When the got to Sam’s, Dean walked around and took Marli out of the car and carried her in her car seat while Cas wrestled with the over-stuffed diaper bag. Dean rang the doorbell and the door flew open to reveal Jensen, Sam’s oldest son. “Unka Dean!” The boy yelled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s legs.

“Hey, kiddo, let go now, so I can walk.” The boy obliged and he, Dean and Cas walked inside. Introductions were made. Finally it was time to go.

While Dean drove to the restaurant, Cas asked where they were going. “It’s a secret,” Dean smiled.

When they got there, Dean was happy to see how confused Cas was by the deserted place. Dean yelled, “Hey! Zar, we’re here!” Zar came out of the back, and rushed up to Dean. “Dean-o! Here you are.” His eyes shifted to Cas, and he said, “And this, I presume, is your lovely date.”

“Yep! Cas, this is Balthazar, the owner and chef here at Spiaggia. Zar, this is Castiel Novak.”

Zar grabbed Cas in a bear hug and kissed him on each cheek. Zar led them to their table, situated in the center of the room. Cas was led to his chair, and laying on the table on his side was a single, long-stemmed red rose.

 

Once they were seated, a waiter came out with a bottle of wine.  He poured a bit for Dean to taste, and when Dean shook his head approvingly he poured a glass for each of them, then disappeared.

Cas picked up the rose and asked, “Is this for me?”

Dean grinned. “Too much?”

Cas said, “This is all so unexpected! Do we have this place all to ourselves all evening?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean responded. “Zar is a close friend, and I hate to eat around a bunch of noisy fucks. I prefer intimacy. I sure hope you like Italian!”

Cas assured Dean that he loved Italian. They chatted comfortably while they ate. They discussed Dean’s bars and the headaches involved with that, they covered life with Marli and movies they both enjoyed.

Dean brought up the subject of Cas’ books. “I really, really love your writing,” Dean said. “They really get me going. Let me ask you, are you writing from personal experience?”

“Cas laughed and blushed at the same time. That was just about the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen in his life. “Well, to be honest, not entirely. A lot of it just comes from my imagination.”

Dean looked at him with a sexy stare and said, “Imagination, huh? Pretty powerful one you’ve got there.”

Cas blushed again. Damn this was one sexy man! Cas had his arm lying on the table and was fiddling with the stem of his wine glass when Dean reached out and touched his hand with his own. Cas uncurled his fingers and took Dean’s. Dean stared at their hands entwined and felt how right it all seemed.

“So, any long relationships I need to be aware of, dude?” Dean asked.

Cas sighed, “Not really. A lot of dating, not much in the way of meaningful connections. How about you? Jealous boyfriend waiting for you at home?’  

The very last thing Dean wanted to talk about was Meg. He had no idea if Cas would be put off  by Dean having a relationship, such as it was, with a woman.

Dean snorted. “Not a chance, dude!” I did get out of the biggest mistake of my life a few months back, though.”

Cas looked at him thoughtfully as if he was waiting for him to go on. Dean didn’t and Cas didn’t pry, thank god.

Cas glanced at his watch and said, “It’s getting late. I should probably go collect Marli. I don’t want to impose on your brother.”

Dean went and yelled a goodbye to Zar. He walked with Cas back to the car and soon they were on the way to Sam’s. They were both quiet.

They collected Marli who was sleeping soundly. Sam and Ruby carried on about what a sweetie she was and saying they would babysit any time Cas needed.

Soon they arrived back at Cas’. Dean carried Marli while Cas struggled with the over-stuffed diaper bag and the keys to the house. Cas put Marli to bed and then asked Dean if he would like a nightcap. Dean took a little whiskey.

They sat side by side the couch. After a minute, Dean said, “I really like you Cas.”

“I really like you too, Dean.”

 

Dean downed his whiskey and stood up. Cas stood, and Dean took his hands. “I want to take this slow, Cas. I do not want to fuck up what has the potential to be a really great thing. I would love to jump your bones right now, so I think I better go home.”

He leaned down and let his lips brush Cas’ lightly. And then, he left.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Cas**

After Dean left, Cas went to bed. He went over the evening in his mind. It seemed perfect to him… Dean Winchester was just about perfect. But then his mind wandered to the ‘almost kiss’…

Cas could not get comfortable in bed. He tossed and turned and tried not to think about the almost kiss but it was hopeless. He finally gave up. He reached in his bedside table drawer and took out a bottle of lube and a vibrator. Putting lube on the vibe, he used his other hand to open himself up a little.

Then he pushed the vibe up inside himself and turned it on. He imagined what a real kiss from Dean would be like.

Marli woke him up at her usual 6 a.m. Sighing, Cas began his day. When Marli went down for her nap that afternoon, Cas called Dean on the phone.  Dean answered on the second ring.

“Hey, Cas!” Dean sounded genuinely glad to hear from him.

“Hi, Dean. I wanted to thank you for a wonderful time last night. It really was amazing.”

“I really enjoyed myself, too, Cas,” Dean said.

“Uh, I was wondering,” Cas felt really nervous,” uh, if you would like to come to my place for dinner?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely I would! When?”

Cas chuckled. Dean was so outgoing and gregarious. “How about tomorrow night? Say, 7?”

“It’s a date, Cas. I’m looking forward to it. Can I bring anything?”

Cas smiled. “Just yourself, Dean.”

After Cas hung up, his mind was racing. What to fix, how to make it romantic, stuff like that. He also made a mental note to buy some condoms. He had not needed any for quite a while and he wanted to be ready, just in case.

Cas finally settled on Mexican food. Back before he became a surrogate father, when he had been a free-wheeling bachelor, he had taken a course on cooking Mexican, so he felt pretty confident he could pull off something good.

The next morning he took Marli grocery shopping. He got everything he could think of, over-doing things like he usually did. He spent hours cooking… beef and cheese enchiladas, chicken quesadillas, beans , Spanish rice and homemade tortillas. He set the table with candles. He had containers of hot and mild sauce, homemade salsa, and picked out a Spanish wine.

He got ready early, giving himself time to finish the dishes before Dean arrived. He bathed Marli and fed her. He made sure she was ready for bed. She usually went down at 7:30, giving Dean a bit of time with her but getting her out of the way quickly as well.

Dean rang the doorbell promptly at 7. Cas opened the door and was again completely lost in the man’s beauty. Dean was wearing a soft and well-worn pair of jeans and a Led Zeppelin T shirt with a flannel shirt over that, open and with the sleeves rolled up. In short, he was breathtaking.

Dean went straight to Marli and picked her up from her playpen. She giggled and sucked on her fist. Cas had to do some things in the kitchen, and Dean followed him in, saying to Marli, “Let’s watch dad cook, shall we?”

That was the first time anyone had called him Marli’s dad, and Cas got a little catch in his throat.

Cas put the finishing touches on dinner. Dean told him everything smelled fantastic. In short order, Marli was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Cas went to take her from Dean to put her to bed, but Dean said, “Let me do it, okay?”

Cas trailed Dean carrying Marli to her room. He rocked her in his arms and sang Blackbird to her. He had such a beautiful voice! Marli was sound asleep in his arms before the song was half done. Dean placed her gently in her crib and covered her up.

On their way back to the kitchen, Cas said, “Dean, you have a beautiful singing voice! And you are so good with Marli, it really touches me.”

Dean looked sheepish and just said, “Thanks, Cas.”

Dinner was ready. Cas put everything out and let Dean serve himself. Dean was acting impressed with the meal, and the way he ate, he was being sincere.

The wine turned out to be perfect with the food.

The chatted easily about a lot of things: favorite books, movies and TV shows. They touched on how each of them had got started in their professions. At some point, Dean’s knee touched Cas’ knee under the table. They both just left it as it was.

After Dean helped Cas clear up the dinner things, they went to the couch. Cas curled his legs under him. Dean sat with one knee bent on the couch so he was facing Cas.

Dean reached and ran the back of his hand along Cas’ cheek. “You are really beautiful, you know that?”

Cas was a little short of breath when he said, “I think you are the beautiful one, Dean.”

Dean just looked deeply into Cas’ eyes, and moved in. He left his lips just a breath away from Cas’, hesitant to take it to a new level. Then Cas moved in and they were kissing.

The kiss was sweet, almost chaste at first. But then it became more urgent, more needy. Dean parted his lips and forced his tongue inside of Cas’ mouth. Cas responded and the feeling traveled down his body, to his groin. They kissed for a long time. Dean put his hand on Cas’ neck and pulled Cas to him.

Finally they broke apart. Cas’ breath was coming in gasps.

Dean said, “Jesus! Cas…”

Cas could barely speak, He just said, “Yeah…”

Dean looked Cas in the eye and said, “I would like nothing more than to rip your clothes off right here and fuck you senseless. But I made myself a promise. Cas, I swore to take things slow with you, because I don’t want to fuck this up. I can see a relationship here, and I don’t want to jeopardize that by just hopping into bed with you.”

Cas just nodded. He was afraid to speak, for fear his voice would tremble. He felt close to tears. He had never felt this for anyone before, and to hear Dean say he could see a relationship between them touched him deeply. When he thought he could speak, he said, “I feel the same way.”

Dean sighed and said he better go. He asked when he could see Cas again. “What about tomorrow? I could take you to one of my bars. I’ll see if Sam and Ruby can babysit. I’ll call you tomorrow!”

Cas laughed because he hadn’t even been able to say yes to a date. Dean already had it planned out.” “Okay”

Cas walked Dean to the door. He pulled Cas in for another deep kiss, and then he left.

Cas could hardly stand up, his legs had turned to jello.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Dean**

When he got home, Dean stripped and got into bed. He reached for the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand. His cock was getting hard with him thinking about Cas’ lips. He had the softest lips in the world. His hand moved up and down the shaft of his throbbing cock, just imagining Cas riding up and down it. He shot a copious amount of hot cum on his chest, but he still felt unsatisfied…

 

Dean was really happy to see Cas’ name pop up on his phone. He answered it quickly.

 “Hey, Cas!”

“Hi, Dean. I wanted to thank you for a wonderful time last night. It really was amazing.”

“I really enjoyed myself, too, Cas,” Dean said.

“Uh, I was wondering,” Cas felt sounded nervous,” uh, if you would like to come to my place for dinner?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely I would! When?”

Cas chuckled. “How about tomorrow night? Say, 7?”

“It’s a date, Cas. I’m looking forward to it. Can I bring anything?”

Cas smiled. “Just yourself, Dean.”

After they hung up, Dean was daydreaming about that kiss when his bartender knocked on the open door jam. “Hey boss, uh, we need to order more olives! We’re running low.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean snapped out of it.

“You okay, boss? You looked like you were deep in thought there.”

“Yeah,” Dean growled, “I’m fine!”

The bartender beat a hasty retreat.

Dean tried to keep his mind off Cas and on work the rest of the day. He was not entirely successful.

The next afternoon, Dean was showering and getting ready. He decided to dress casual, his usual style. He decided that he was going to take this thing with Cas slowly. As much as he wanted to grab that man and ravish him, he really wanted to see where this was going. He hadn’t felt like this about anybody before.

Dean got to Cas’ right at 7. Cas opened the door and again, Dean was just blown away by the man’s beauty. Cas had on jeans and a plain grey, long sleeved T shirt with the sleeves pushed up that really showed off his body. His hair always seemed to have a ‘just been fucked’ look… Dean almost drooled.

Dean went straight to Marli and picked her up from her playpen. She giggled and sucked on her fist. Cas had to do some things in the kitchen, so Dean followed him in, saying to Marli, “Let’s watch dad cook, shall we?”

Dean bounced Marli on his hip and did a running monologue about what Cas was doing. Marli seemed to really enjoy it,

Cas put the finishing touches on dinner. Dean told him everything smelled fantastic. In short order, Marli was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Cas went to take her from Dean to put her to bed, but Dean said, “Let me do it, okay?”

Dean carrying Marli to her room. He rocked her in his arms and sang Blackbird to her. Marli was sound asleep in his arms before the song was half done. Dean placed her gently in her crib and covered her up..

On their way back to the kitchen, Cas said, “Dean, you have a beautiful singing voice! And you are so good with Marli, it really touches me.”

Dean felt sheepish and just said, “Thanks, Cas.”

Dinner was ready. Cas put everything out and let Dean serve himself. Dean was very impressed with the meal, and he ate like he was starving. He complimented Cas profusely.

The wine was very good. It was a vintage Dean was not familiar with, and he tried to keep up with things like that.

The chatted easily about a lot of things: favorite books, movies and TV shows. They touched on how each of them had got started in their professions. At some point, Dean moved his knee over to touch Cas’ knee under the table. They both just left it as it was.

After Dean helped Cas clear up the dinner things, they went to the couch. Cas curled his legs under him. Dean sat with one knee bent on the couch so he was facing Cas.

Dean reached and ran the back of his hand along Cas’ cheek. “You are really beautiful, you know that?”

Cas seemed a little short of breath when he said, “I think you are the beautiful one, Dean.”

Dean just looked deeply into Cas’ eyes, and moved in closer. He left his lips just a breath away from Cas’, hesitant to take it to a new level. Then Cas moved in and they were kissing.

The kiss was sweet, almost chaste at first. But then it became more urgent, more needy. Dean parted his lips and forced his tongue inside of Cas’ mouth. Cas responded and the feeling traveled down his body, to his groin. They kissed for a long time. Dean put his hand on Cas’ neck and pulled Cas to him.

Finally they broke apart. Cas’ breath was coming in gasps.

Dean said, “Jesus! Cas…”

Cas could barely speak, He just said, “Yeah…”

Dean looked Cas in the eye and said, “I would like nothing more than to rip your clothes off right here and fuck you senseless. But I made myself a promise. Cas, I swore to take things slow with you, because I don’t want to fuck this up. I can see a relationship here, and I don’t want to jeopardize that by just hopping into bed with you.”

Cas said, “I feel the same way.”

Dean sighed and said he better go. He asked when he could see Cas again. “What about tomorrow? I could take you to one of my bars. I’ll see if Sam and Ruby can babysit. I’ll call you tomorrow!”

Cas laughed because he hadn’t even been able to say yes to a date. Dean already had it planned out.” “Okay”

Cas walked Dean to the door. He pulled Cas in for another deep kiss, and then he left.

He had to sit in the car for a few minutes before he felt like he could drive.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut!

**Cas**

 

Cas lay awake a long time that night. He thought a lot about what Dean had said, about the potential for a real relationship. Cas was incredibly attracted to Dean and they seemed really compatible.

Cas had always been alone. He had actually sort of given up on the idea that he would ever meet _the_ one. He was painfully aware that he was socially awkward and kind of naïve. That was a direct result of his upbringing.

But Dean was outgoing, gregarious and very comfortable with people. Cas was sort of amazed that Dean even wanted to date him, let alone be in a relationship with him. But he knew that Dean made him feel warm, and sexy. He felt comfortable around him. And he knew the sex would be mind-blowing. He really wanted to see where this was going.

 

Dean called him the next morning. He had talked to Ruby and arranged for Marli to spend the night at their house. Dean wasn’t picking him up until 9 because things were too slow at the bar before that. Since they would be out so late, it was just easier for Sam and Ruby to keep the baby overnight. Dean said to dress casually.

Cas couldn’t believe he got a night off from Marli. He felt vaguely guilty but still, it would be a real treat. Cas had not been to many bars in his life. He hardly knew what to expect, but as long as he was with Dean he was sure everything would be fine.

 

When it came to figuring out what to wear, Cas was thinking it was time to buy some clothes. He hadn’t bothered in a couple of years because he just frankly didn’t care all that much about appearances. But he cared now… He finally settled on his favorite jeans and a blue shirt he thought he looked good in. He sighed a lot during this process.

Cas practically jumped 3 feet in the air when the doorbell finally rang. He had been doing a weird cross between daydreaming about Dean and fretting about what was going to happen tonight. He went to the door, and there stood Dean. Cas’ stomach had butterflies and his heart was pounding.

Dean just took him and put his hands on Cas’ face, drawing him in for a sweet kiss. Cas responded a little too enthusiastically… and was immediately embarrassed. Dean just smiled that dazzling smile and said, “Ready to go, babe?” Dean got Marli in her car seat. She had been asleep for over an hour and didn’t wake up. Cas grabbed the diaper bag and they went to the car.

And they were off. Cas asked about Dean’s day and got a short dissertation about running bars. It sounded like a lot of work to Cas.

Soon enough, they were at Sam’s. As usual, Dean took Marli and Cas got her bag. Jensen and Jared were already in bed, so it was quiet in the house. Ruby cooed over sleeping Marli and Cas thanked them profusely for keeping her overnight.

Dean said, “Time to go!” and they were off again. As they listened to AC/DC in the car, Cas got more and more nervous. He worried he would embarrass himself, or worse yet, Dean, by being a dork. He was not aware of Dean taking long glances at him. Finally Dean said, “Relax, babe. We are going to have a great time tonight.”

And then they arrived. Dean pulled the Impala into a parking lot and took a spot that had a sign in front of it that said, ‘Reserved for the owner.’

They got out, and Cas looked at a big sign that said, ‘Diesel.’ He could hear rock music thumping through the front door. There was a huge, ripped doorman out front. When he saw Dean he said, “Evening, boss.” Dean smiled and said, “Hi Zeke.” And in they went.

First impressions Cas got were that it was a gay bar, that it was a really nice gay bar and that it was packed with men. The music was loud and there was a dance floor where men were rocking out to the music. The music was coming from a DJ booth off to the side.

Dean held Cas’ hand and led him off to a sort of side room with a big booth in it. The music was not as loud here, so it was possible to carry on conversations. Dean allowed Cas to slide in, and then he slid in, getting right up next to Cas so that their legs were touching. He put his arm around Cas’ shoulder. A waitress showed up quickly and said, “Evening. Boss! Who’s this?”

Dean smiled and said, “This is my boyfriend, Cas.” Cas’ heart jumped into his throat at hearing the word, ‘boyfriend.’ The waitress said, “Well, hello Cas! I’m Hannah.” Cas smiled and said hello.

Dean asked him if a beer was okay and Cas nodded, so Dean told Hannah to bring them a couple. They took a few sips, and then the DJ played Sunshine Of Your Love. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him out of the booth, saying, “Dance with me.”

Dean led Cas to the dance floor and pulled him in close. Dean was a good 2 inches taller than Cas, so Cas was able to tuck his head in to Dean’s neck. Dean sang along to the song very quietly in Cas’ ear. Cas closed his eyes and it was as if everyone else in the world just disappeared. Cas didn’t feel his feet on the dance floor… he was floating in the air somewhere, in Dean’s arms and they were alone in the universe. Cas actually felt sad when the song ended and Dean stepped back from him. He wanted to say, “Just hold me more, Dean, just sing to me again.”

Dean led him back to the booth. Cas said quietly, “That was amazing.” Dean smiled his sweet smile and said, “Yeah. It was, babe.”

Dean took a long pull of his beer, then turned to Cas. “Let’s get out of here, what do you say?” Cas just nodded.

Cas stood up, and Dean followed. Dean took Cas’ hand and led him out of the bar and to his car. When they were in, Dean looked at the steering wheel and said, very quietly, “I want to take you to my place. I need to be alone with you.”

Cas reached over and gently turned Dean’s head until he was looking at Cas. Cas replied, “I want that too.”

 

When they got to Dean’s place, Dean put his arm around Cas and led him to the door. He unlocked the door and as soon as they were inside, he pushed Cas against the wall and kissed him fiercely. There was so much urgency in his kiss, so much need and it was almost an attack on Cas’ mouth. He forced his tongue past Cas’ lips, his tongue was like an invading force. He ran his teeth along Cas’ bottom lip and lightly bit it.

Cas could not breath. It was as if he actually took a breath, Dean would disappear and all this would have dissolved into just a dream.

Dean had his hands on either side of Cas’ face. Cas put his hands on Dean’s hips and pulled them closer. They ground against each other and Cas was moaning, letting Dean assault his mouth. It seemed to last forever, as if time stood still, but it also seemed like it was far too quick when Dean pulled away.

Dean pulled Cas towards the bedroom. As soon as they got there, Dean was kissing Cas again. He was fumbling with the buttons on Cas’ shirt, finally getting the job done. He yanked the shirt out of Cas’ jeans and pulled it off him. Then he pulled his T shirt over his head and threw it.

The kissing was rough and urgent. Dean undid Cas’ belt and soon, his zipper was down. Dean broke from the kiss and yanked Cas’ jeans and boxers down. Cas stepped out of them, His cock was hard and it bounced up and slapped his belly. Dean groaned when he saw it.

Cas undid Dean’s pants and soon enough, they were both nude. While he resumed kissing Cas, Dean led him to the bed and pushed him down on it. Dean climbed up Cas’ legs until he reached Cas’ cock. Straddling Cas, he ran his hands up Cas’ sides and down his chest, his belly and the thighs. “God, you are so beautiful Cas.”

Cas was staring at Dean’s ripped chest and belly. His cock was impossibly thick. Cas breathed, “Oh, Dean, so are you.” Dean laid across Cas and kissed his neck, running his tongue along it. Their cocks were laying against one another and it took Cas’ breath away to feel them touching, moving across one another and Dean was moving his tongue down the Cas’ chest and then he was tonguing and sucking on Cas’ nipples and oh my god I can’t breathe and… and…

Dean moved up and whispered in Cas’ ear, “I want to fuck you, baby. Can I fuck you? Please?” Cas whispered back, “Please, Dean. Oh god yes, please.”

  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut from Dean's POV.

**Dean**

 

Dean lay in bed, thinking about Cas. He couldn’t believe how attracted to Cas he was. It was as if Cas was everything he had ever been searching for in life, even though he wasn’t even aware of it. Cas was so handsome, so smart and funny and sort of awkward and shy, fuck he was just perfect! Dean was really looking forward to their next date.

Dean called Cas the next morning. He had talked to Ruby and arranged for Marli to spend the night at their house. Dean told Cas wasn’t picking him up until 9 because things were too slow at the bar before that. Since they would be out so late, it was just easier for Sam and Ruby to keep the baby overnight. He told Cas to dress casually.

 

The day really drug along. Dean felt like it was never going to be 9! He was surprised how anxious he was about this. Dean was not used to feeling this way. He was usually cool and collected about dates. He used to pride himself on how ‘in control’ he was, but he sure wasn’t in control of his feelings for Cas. He thought about him all the time, imagining how good it was to kiss him, how great the sex was going to be; shit he was really bent for this guy!

 

Finally Dean was ringing Cas’ doorbell. When Cas opened the door and Dean stepped inside, he just put his hands on Cas’ face, drawing him in for a sweet kiss. He loved how Cas responded to it! Dean said, “Ready to go, babe?” Dean got Marli in her car seat. She was sound asleep and didn’t wake up. Cas grabbed the diaper bag and they went to the car.

On the way, Cas asked about Dean’s day and got a short dissertation about running bars. Dean was trying to make conversation to calm his nerves.

Soon enough, they were at Sam’s. As usual, Dean took Marli and Cas got her bag. Jensen and Jared were already in bed, so it was quiet in the house. Ruby cooed over sleeping Marli and Cas thanked them profusely for keeping her overnight.

Dean said, “Time to go!” and they were off again. As they listened to AC/DC in the car, Cas seemed really tense. Finally Dean said, “Relax, babe. We are going to have a great time tonight.”

And then they arrived. Dean pulled the Impala into a parking lot and took his spot, the one that had a sign in front of it that said, ‘Reserved for the owner.’

Zeke was manning the door as usual. When he saw Dean he said, “Evening, boss.” Dean smiled and said, “Hi Zeke.”

Dean held Cas’ hand and led him off to a sort of side room with a big booth in it. The music was not as loud here, so it was possible to carry on conversations. Dean allowed Cas to slide in, and then he slid in, getting right up next to Cas so that their legs were touching. He put his arm around Cas’ shoulder. Hannah, one of the waitresses showed up quickly and said, “Evening. Boss! Who’s this?”

Dean said, “This is my boyfriend, Cas.” Hannah said, “Well, hello Cas! I’m Hannah.” Cas smiled and said hello.

Dean asked him if a beer was okay and Cas nodded, so Dean told Hannah to bring them a couple. They took a few sips, and then the DJ played Sunshine Of Your Love. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him out of the booth, saying, “Dance with me.”

Dean led Cas to the dance floor and pulled him in close. Dean was a good 2 inches taller than Cas, so Cas was able to tuck his head in to Dean’s neck. Dean sang along to the song very quietly in Cas’ ear. Cas felt so good in his arms. He could smell the faint citrusy scent of Cas’ shampoo in his hair, the woodsy smell of his cologne. He was so aware of Cas’ body so close to his. His hand felt the muscle of Cas’ back where he held him. Dean was completely lost in the sensory overload of holding Cas in his arms and the music in his ears. But the song finished and Dean had to release Cas from his arms.   

Dean led him back to the booth. Cas said quietly, “That was amazing.” Dean smiled his sweet smile and said, “Yeah. It was, babe.”

Dean took a long pull of his beer, then turned to Cas. “Let’s get out of here, what do you say?” Cas just nodded.

Cas stood up, and Dean followed. Dean took Cas’ hand and led him out of the bar and to his car. When they were in, Dean looked at the steering wheel and said, very quietly, “I want to take you to my place. I need to be alone with you.”

Cas reached over and gently turned Dean’s head until he was looking at Cas. Cas replied, “I want that too.”

 

When they got to Dean’s place, Dean put his arm around Cas and led him to the door. He unlocked the door and as soon as they were inside, he pushed Cas against the wall and kissed him fiercely. He felt so much urgency, so much need, he attacked Cas’ mouth, tried to devour it. He forced his tongue past Cas’ lips. He ran his teeth along Cas’ bottom lip and lightly bit it. He reveled in how soft Cas’ lips were.  

Dean had his hands on either side of Cas’ face. Cas put his hands on Dean’s hips and pulled them closer. They ground against each other and Dean heard Cas moaning... Dean just had to have him. Now.

Dean pulled Cas towards the bedroom. As soon as they got there, Dean was kissing Cas again. He was fumbling with the buttons on Cas’ shirt, finally getting the job done. He yanked the shirt out of Cas’ jeans and pulled it off him. Then he pulled his own T shirt over his head and threw it.

The kissing was rough and urgent. Dean undid Cas’ belt and soon, got the zipper down. Dean broke from the kiss and yanked Cas’ jeans and boxers down. Cas stepped out of them, His cock was hard and it bounced up and slapped his belly. Dean groaned when he saw it. It was long and perfect.

Cas undid Dean’s pants and soon enough, they were both nude. While he resumed kissing Cas, Dean led him to the bed and pushed him down on it. Dean climbed up Cas’ legs until he reached Cas’ cock. Straddling Cas, he ran his hands up Cas’ sides and down his chest, his belly and the thighs. “God, you are so beautiful Cas.”

Cas whispered, “Oh, Dean, so are you.” Dean lay across Cas and kissed his neck, running his tongue along it. Their cocks were lying against one another and it was so erotic and so hot! Dean ran his tongue along the side of Cas’ neck, continuing down to Cas’ chest. He ran his tongue in circles around Cas’ nipples and then nipped them lightly with his teeth.

Dean moved up and whispered in Cas’ ear, “I want to fuck you, baby. Can I fuck you? Please?” Cas whispered back, “Please, Dean. Oh god yes, please.”

  

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut...

**Cas**

 

Dean reached up and across Cas’ body to open a drawer in the bedside table. He came back with lube and a condom. He ripped the foil pack open with his teeth removed the rubber and rolled it down his dick. Cas watched all this, thinking it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Dean left the lube sitting on the bed. He moved down, and then he grabbed Cas’ legs, forcing them apart and up. Cas bent his knees and lifted his legs to give Dean full access to him.

Dean put his face between Cas legs and began to run his tongue around Cas’ hole. Cas thought he was going to die right there and then. He had never been rimmed before, and it was just overloading his senses. Then the tip of Dean’s tongue forced its way up inside of Cas. Cas bucked and moaned in a way he had never, ever done before with anyone. Dean held him firmly and continued to tongue Cas’ hole.

Then he was back up, grabbing the lube and pouring some in his hand. He looked Cas in the eyes as he put his hand where his tongue had just been. He swirled lube around and then pushed a finger up inside of Cas. Cas moaned more and moved his hips completely involuntarily. It was as if someone had switched off the connection between his body and his mind.

Dean finger-fucked Cas, and then there were two fingers in him. Cas was just reduced to feeling his hole. He didn’t exist anymore except for between his legs. Two fingers became three. Finally, Cas simply could not take it anymore. “Please, please, Dean, fuck me. Fuck me now!”

Dean slowly removed his fingers, and for a moment, Cas felt so empty… but then the head of Dean’s cock was there. Dean forced the head of it inside, past the tight ring of muscle. It hurt, but it was a hurt that Cas craved. He heard himself cry out and it was as if it was some other Cas, not this Cas. Slowly, Dean pushed up inside of him. The pain subsided and all Cas felt was ecstasy. He pushed up against Dean to get all of him, every bit of him inside. Dean pulled back just a bit, then slammed into Cas, hitting his prostate. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and was saying a string of words, ‘Fuck, god, good, so good…”

The feeling of Dean moving in and out of him was overwhelming. Then Dean said, “Play with yourself, baby. I want to see you cum.”

Cas grabbed his cock and began to move his hand up and down his shaft. Pre cum was dripping out of him and he used it to lube himself. He could feel his balls begin to tighten, could feel the impending orgasm begin at his toes and roll up his body. “Oh god, Dean, I am going to cum!”

Dean was on the verge as well. Cas spasmed and shot cum all over his chest and belly. He tightened up on Dean’s cock and then Dean was cumming. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck” Dean moaned over and over again.

Dean collapsed on top of Cas. They both struggled to breathe more normally. Finally, Dean pulled out, eliciting a moan from Cas. He yanked off the condom and dropped in a trash can beside the bed.

Dean lay down beside Cas, on his side so he could look at him. Cas turned his head and gazed at Dean. “That was mind-blowing.” Dean grinned and said, “Yeah, babe, it really was.”

Dean leaned forward and kissed him, a sweet kiss with lips just slightly parted. They broke apart and Cas just stared into those amazing green eyes. “Dean, I think… well, I think I am falling for you.”

Dean reached out a hand and ran his fingers through Cas’ sex-tousled hair. “Sweetness,” Dean said softly, ‘I _know_ I am falling for you.” 

They just held each other for a while. Nothing was said because nothing needed to be said. The world had just melted away, and they were the only two people in it.

Then Dean began kissing Cas again. The kisses went quickly from sweet to sensual to needy. Cas could feel his cock getting hard again, and his breath became short. Dean pulled away and said, “Cas, make love to me.”

Fear suddenly replaced every good thing Cas had been feeling. He just froze like a deer in headlights. Dean said with great concern in his voice, “Cas? Cas, what’s wrong?”

Cas didn’t feel like he could speak. He was close to hyperventilating. He just shook his head no, and sat up, avoiding Dean’s eyes.

“Cas, talk to me! What is going on?”

Cas gulped in air and said in a tiny, frightened voice, “Dean, I can’t! I never… I just can’t.”

Understanding dawned on Dean’s face. “Baby, have you never topped?”

Cas shook his head with a woeful look on his face.

Dean gathered Cas up in his arms. He talked softly into Cas’ ear, which gave Cas chills feeling his hot breath there.

“Baby, it’s okay. I am sorry you never got the chance before, but you are going to get the chance here, with me, tonight. I know you can do it, and there is no reason to be scared. It’s just me here and I would never judge you. Come on now, it is going to be great and you are gonna love it.”

Cas sighed and moved so that Dean could lie on the bed. Cas bent and began to kiss Dean, that was something he was completely comfortable with. He pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth; their tongues touched and swirled around each other. Then Cas moved his mouth to Dean’s throat and kissed it, trailing his kisses down to Dean’s chest.

He swooped his tongue around each of Dean’s nipples, and nipped them with his teeth. He sucked on each and reveled in hearing Dean’s panting.

He moved his mouth lower, and traced the path of light hair that trailed down Dean’s belly with his tongue. This was all familiar to Cas, he had done all of this before. Dean was moaning and grabbing hands-full of sheet in his fists.

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and swirled his tongue around the head. He dipped his tongue into the slit which was wet with pre cum. Dean whispered, “Oh fuck! That is so good, baby!” This gave Cas confidence to continue. Dean spread his legs and bent his knees to give Cas access. Cas continued down to run his tongue over Dean’s balls to the sensitive area under them. Dean’s moans got louder.

Cas put his tongue to Dean’s tight hole. He ran his tongue around it and tasted Dean in the most intimate way possible. He stopped long enough to tear open a condom and roll it onto his dick. Then he found the lube bottle and got some in his hand. He rubbed some around Dean’s entrance and then tentatively put one finger in Dean. Dean hitched in a breath and said, “Yeah, baby. Just like that!”

Cas finger-fucked Dean, then added a finger. Dean was pushing back on Cas’ fingers wantonly. Cas added another finger and worked them in and out, trying to relax Dean’s muscle. Finally, Dean said, “Fuck me Cas! Fuck me now…”

‘Here goes nothing’ was all Cas could think. He positioned himself between Dean’s legs. He grasped his cock and held it against the seemingly impossibly tiny hole. He was afraid of hurting Dean, of letting Dean down. Dean moaned and said, “Do it, baby. Just do it. Stop thinking and just fuck me.”

Cas pushed the head of his cock up inside Dean. He was immediately blown away by the sensation. All fear left him and he just pushed slowly up until his balls smacked Dean’s ass and he hit Dean’s prostate.

Dean buckled up and cried out. Cas just lost himself in feelings that he had never felt before, and he began to fuck Dean for all he was worth. His world was reduced to pushing in and pulling out, over and over and faster and faster, harder and harder until he felt his release rising.   
Oh god, Dean, I am going to cum!” His cock squirted over and over and over into the condom until he honestly thought he might pass out.

Dean had been jacking himself off, and he came now with a torrent of cum hitting his chest. Cas pulled out, which elicited a groan from Dean. He lay down next to Dean and caught his breath. Dean said in his ear, “Holy shit, Cas! That was amazing! I can’t believe it was your first time!”

Cas just smiled a big, goofy smile and said, “I liked that!”    

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut from Dean's POV.

**Dean**

 

Dean reached up and across Cas’ body to open a drawer in the bedside table. He came back with lube and a condom. He ripped the foil pack open with his teeth removed the rubber and rolled it down his dick.

Dean left the lube sitting on the bed. He moved down, and then he grabbed Cas’ legs, forcing them apart and up. Cas bent his knees and lifted his legs to give Dean full access to him.

Dean put his face between Cas legs and began to run his tongue around Cas’ hole. Then he used the tip of his tongue to force its way up inside of Cas. Cas bucked and moaned. Dean held him firmly and continued to tongue Cas’ hole.

Then he was back up, grabbing the lube and pouring some in his hand. He looked Cas in the eyes as he put his hand where his tongue had just been. He swirled lube around and then pushed a finger up inside of Cas. Cas moaned more and moved his hips, which Dean took as a sign to do more.

Dean finger-fucked Cas, and then there were two fingers in him Dean moved on to three fingers. He wanted Cas more than ready, because his cock was thick and he really didn’t want to hurt Cas. Soon, Cas said, “Please, please, Dean, fuck me. Fuck me now!”

Dean slowly removed his fingers. Dean forced the head of his cock inside Cas, past the tight ring of muscle. Cas cried out, but it didn’t seem to Dean that he was crying out in pain. Slowly, Dean pushed up inside of him. Cas pushed up against Dean to get all of him, every bit of him inside. Dean pulled back just a bit, then slammed into Cas, hitting his prostate. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and was saying a string of words, ‘Fuck, god, good, so good…”

Then Dean said, “Play with yourself, baby. I want to see you cum.”

Cas grabbed his cock and began to move his hand up and down his shaft. Pre cum was dripping out of him and he used it to lube himself. It was so erotic to watch Cas pleasure himself. After a bit, Cas cried out, “Oh god, Dean, I am going to cum!”

Dean was on the verge as well. Cas spasmed and shot cum all over his chest and belly. When he tightened up on Dean’s cock, it pushed Dean over the edge. Dean was cumming. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck” he moaned over and over again.

Dean collapsed on top of Cas. They both struggled to breathe more normally. Finally, Dean pulled out, eliciting a moan from Cas. He yanked off the condom and dropped in a trash can beside the bed.

Dean lay down beside Cas, on his side so he could look at him. Cas turned his head and gazed at Dean. Cas said, “That was mind-blowing.” Dean grinned and said, “Yeah, babe, it really was.”

Dean leaned forward and kissed him, a sweet kiss with lips just slightly parted. They broke apart and Dean got lost in those amazing electric blue eyes. Cas looked serious, and said, “Dean, I think… well, I think I am falling for you.”

Dean reached out a hand and ran his fingers through Cas’ sex-tousled hair. “Sweetness,” Dean said softly, ‘I _know_ I am falling for you.” 

They just held each other for a while. Nothing was said because nothing needed to be said. The world had just melted away, and they were the only two people in it.

Then Dean began kissing Cas again. The kisses went quickly from sweet to sensual to needy. Dean pulled away and said, “Cas, make love to me.”

Cas just froze like a deer in headlights. Dean said with great concern in his voice, “Cas? Cas, what’s wrong?”

Cas seemed close to hyperventilating. He just shook his head no, and sat up, avoiding Dean’s eyes.

“Cas, talk to me! What is going on?”

Cas gulped in air and said in a tiny, frightened voice, “Dean, I can’t! I never… I just can’t.”

Understanding dawned on Dean’s face. “Baby, have you never topped?”

Cas shook his head with a woeful look on his face. Dean felt a flash of anger, thinking that none of Cas’ sex partners had ever let him do that. How fucking selfish were they?

Dean gathered Cas up in his arms. He talked softly into Cas’ ear, “Baby, it’s okay. I am sorry you never got the chance before, but you are going to get the chance here, with me, tonight. I know you can do it, and there is no reason to be scared. It’s just me here and I would never judge you. Come on now, it is going to be great and you are gonna love it.”

Cas sighed and moved so that Dean could lie on the bed. Cas bent and began to kiss Dean. He pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth; their tongues touched and swirled around each other. Then Cas moved his mouth to Dean’s throat and kissed it, trailing his kisses down to Dean’s chest.

He swooped his tongue around each of Dean’s nipples, and nipped them with his teeth. He sucked on each and Dean’s breath was coming in pants now. It felt so damn good!

Cas moved his mouth lower and traced the path of light hair that trailed down Dean’s belly with his tongue. Dean was moaning and grabbing hands-full of sheet in his fists.

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and swirled his tongue around the head. He dipped his tongue into the slit which was wet with pre cum. Dean whispered, “Oh fuck! That is so good, baby!” Dean spread his legs and bent his knees to give Cas access. Cas continued down to run his tongue over Dean’s balls to the sensitive area under them. Dean’s moans got louder.

Cas put his tongue to Dean’s tight hole. He ran his tongue around it. He stopped long enough to tear open a condom and roll it onto his dick. Then he found the lube bottle and got some in his hand. He rubbed some around Dean’s entrance and then tentatively put one finger in Dean. Dean hitched in a breath and said, “Yeah, baby. Just like that!”

Cas finger-fucked Dean, then added a finger. Dean was pushing back on Cas’ fingers wantonly. Cas added another finger and worked them in and out, trying to relax Dean’s muscle. Finally, Dean said, “Fuck me Cas! Fuck me now…”

Cas positioned himself between Dean’s legs. He seemed to be hesitating, so Dean moaned and said, “Do it, baby. Just do it. Stop thinking and just fuck me.”

Cas pushed the head of his cock up inside Dean. God it was good and Dean wanted so much more. Cas pushed slowly up until his balls smacked Dean’s ass and he hit Dean’s prostate.

Dean buckled up and cried out. Cas began to fuck Dean for all he was worth. It was magnificent… Dean was just lost in the sensations of it.  
Then Cas said, “Oh god, Dean, I am going to cum!” His cock squirted over and over and over into the condom.

Dean had been jacking himself off, and he came now with a torrent of cum hitting his chest. Cas pulled out, which elicited a groan from Dean. He lay down next to Dean and caught his breath. Dean said in his ear, “Holy shit, Cas! That was amazing! I can’t believe it was your first time!”

Cas just smiled a big, goofy smile and said, “I liked that!”   

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes clean about his background, no Dean POV this time.

**Cas**

After a while, Dean said, “You know, it really pisses me off that none of your previous partners ever let you top. What the fuck was wrong with them?”

Cas sighed. “Well, it wasn’t them so much as it was me. I was terribly submissive and insecure and I pretty much just went with anyone who wanted me. Most only wanted me for a night, to use and forget.”

Dean propped himself up on his hand and gave Cas a quizzical look.

Cas sighed even deeper. “Okay Dean, you will find all this out eventually, so we might as well get it over with.”

Dean said, “Hold that thought, babe. Gonna get us a couple of beers.”

While he was gone, Cas slid up in bed and leaned against the headboard. He had hoped he would never have to tell Dean about his past, but he knew it was better to come clean early on. Dean was back in no time, and settled in to sit opposite Cas.

“I never knew my father, he took off when I was really little. My mom moved this guy in who she said was our uncle but I highly doubt he was. I have 2 brothers, Raphael and Gabriel, Raph is the oldest, Gabe is next and I am the baby. Well, when I was about 6, the uncle began to sexually molest me.”

Dean’s face was a mixture of pain and anger.

“It went on for several years until Gabe discovered what was going on. He threatened to call the cops on the guy, and he quickly moved out. I’m pretty sure my Mother knew but did nothing to stop it.”

Cas took a long pull on his beer. “I knew I was gay in Junior High school.  Gabe knew and didn’t care but I was petrified what would happen if my Mother or Raph found out. I was bullied all through school, and that didn’t help me feeling insecure.  But one day, some kids called my Mom and told her I was a fag. She went berserk. She beat the crap out of me and called me all sorts of vile names. 2 weeks later, I graduated from high school, got a job and moved out.”

Dean had tears in his eyes. Cas looked down at his lap. “I’ve been on my own ever since. But I spent years and years feeling really bad about myself. I let men use me just to not feel so alone. Finally, I got beaten up quite badly by some loser I let take me home, and wound up in the hospital. That’s when I got some counseling and sort of turned things around.”

Cas could not meet Dean’s eyes. He just said, “So, there you have it. A real doozy of a story, huh?”

The next thing Cas knew, he was enveloped by Dean’s arms. Dean hugged him tight and said, “Oh, my sweet baby, I am so sorry any of that happened to you! I would kick the ass of any of them that hurt you if I could. Seriously. Kick their asses!”

Cas wasn’t sure what to expect from Dean when he heard the story, but this level of protectiveness surprised him. He looked shyly up at Dean’s face. He looked really angry! His eyes were flashing…

“I can’t stand to think of all those people hurting you, babe. You never have to feel afraid or worry about being lonely again. You’ve got me now.” Dean was serious, Cas could tell.

“Dean, I don’t want you to feel sorry for me.”

Dean snorted at that. “I feel bad that people hurt you, is all. I don’t feel sorry for you, you are awesome now! Look at you: famous, successful writer, drop-dead gorgeous and very smart. You are the whole package.”

Cas blushed furiously. Dean said, “You better stop that blushing right now! You look so fucking cute when you blush, you make me want to throw you down and fuck you again.”

Cas blushed even redder at that. Dean grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed, growling, “I warned you!”

Dean smothered Cas’ mouth with hot kisses, while his hands roamed Cas’ body. He kissed his way down to Cas’ hardening cock and took it in his mouth. Cas was moaning and wiggling. Dean sucked on Cas’ cock until Cas was nearly out of his mind. Then he flipped around so that he was on top of Cas, and his cock hung deliciously inches above Cas’ mouth.

Cas shoved a pillow under his head, and pulled Dean’s long thick cock into his mouth. Cas licked the dripping pre cum from the head of Dean’s cock and sucked on the head. Dean moaned around Cas’ cock in his mouth, and lowered his hips to give Cas more access. Cas ran his tongue around the head and slid it down Dean’s shaft.

But Cas could feel his orgasm rising, and he said, “Dean, I’m gonna cum…” Dean just sucked harder, and Cas came so damn hard he thought the top of his head was going to come off. Dean swallowed and swallowed once again.

Then it was all Cas, working on Dean. Dean gently fucked Cas’ mouth while Cas maintained suction. Then Cas pulled Dean’s hips down with his hands, deep-throating Dean. Dean cried out and came on the spot. Cas swallowed and came up for air.

Dean flipped back around with a look of amazement on his face. “Dude, no one has ever been able to do that to me before!”

Cas smirked and said, “I can relax my throat.”

Dean said, “Yeah, I guess you can!” still looking amazed.

Later Dean was flat on his back. Cas was curled up with his head in the curve of Dean’s neck., their arms entwined.

Cas asked Dean if he had any other family besides Sam.

“Nope, just Sam. My mother died when Sam was a baby. My father turned into an unrepentant drunk, drank himself to death about 10 years ago.”

Cas kissed Dean’s side. Dean seemed to recognize that for what it was, a gesture of sympathy, and said, “Thanks, babe.”

They drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course, more smut. I love smut...

**Cas**

 

Cas was asleep when Dean touched his arm and said, “Babe, time to wake up.”

Cas opened his eyes and looked around. It seemed very bright in the room. He sat up and said, “What time is it?”

Dean smiled at him and said, “A little after 10”

Cas was horrified! “I can’t believe I slept that late!”

Dean asked him, “And when was the last time you got to sleep in?”

Cas thought for a moment. “Uh, that would be the day before I got Marli.”

Dean chuckled and said, “Then you were overdue. Plus, we had quite a workout last night.”

Cas felt himself blushing and said, “Yeah, we did.”

“There you go, blushing again..,” Dean leered at him. “At any rate, I have news on the Marli front. Sam and Ruby are madly in love with her, and they want to keep her until tomorrow. They are having a cook-out which of course we are invited to. They want to give her back then. So, is this okay with you?”

Cas felt torn. On the one hand, this was the longest he had been away from Marli. But on the other hand, it gave him a lot more time with Dean. That thought tipped the scales… “Sure, it is fine.”

Dean brought Cas a cup of coffee and had one himself. Cas sat up in the bed and savored his coffee. This was an amazing treat… having someone bring him coffee.

 

“This is real luxury, Dean. Thanks so much for the coffee. So what do you want to do today?”

Dean grinned a wicked grin. “Well, I can think of a few things…”

Cas smiled and said, “That sounds like fun!”

“But,” Dean stood up, “We need some fuel. Come on, I’m going to fix us some breakfast.”

 

Cas pulled on his boxers and jeans and followed Dean to the kitchen. He had a second cup of coffee while he sat and watched Dean cook. Dean seemed really comfortable in the kitchen, and soon they had omelets and English muffins. They were just about done when Dean said, “There’s something I want to tell you.”

Cas became concerned immediately. Every time anyone said that to him, it was always something bad. “Uh, okay.”

“Well, a few months before I met you, I ended a sort of long term relationship… with a woman.” Dean looked worried and sort of sheepish. “I thought I was bi, and I thought I cared about her. Turned out, neither was true.”

Cas just said, “Okay.” He really wasn’t bothered that Dean had been with a woman, but it seemed to bother Dean a lot.

Dean seemed to be waiting for Cas to say more. “Dean, why is this bothering you? So you thought you were bi. Big deal, lots of gays try that. I’m just sorry if you got hurt by this.”

Relief really washed over Dean’s face. “I… I guess I just wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it.”

Cas smiled. “I feel… like another cup of coffee.”

Dean cleaned up the breakfast dishes and declined Cas’ offer of help, so Cas wandered into the living room and checked out Dean’s books. He noticed the novels he had written and smiled. He took one out and looked, and the book had obviously been read several times. This made Cas feel good; Dean hadn’t been exaggerating about being a fan.

Dean came in, and they sat on the couch together, drinking coffee. Dean asked how Cas came up with ideas for his novels.

“I honestly am not sure. I will just be daydreaming or thinking about something completely different and an idea will pop into my head. I usually write out an outline to help me remember ideas, or else I will forget them.”

Dean seemed genuinely interested. “So, what about those very hot sex scenes? Where do they come from?”

Cas answered truthfully. “I really do have a, well, a vivid imagination. I just sit back and imagine what would happen between my characters and write it.”

Dean smiled wickedly. “Oh, I imagine a lot of things when I read your books!”

Cas leered at Dean. “Oh you do, do you, Winchester? Like what?”

Dean said, “Like doing this to the author…” and he leaned over and kissed Cas.  Cas leaned into Dean as well, and soon their kisses were hot and steamy and wet and probing. Cas felt himself hardening, and soon his cock was sticking out of the slit in his boxers.

Dean broke away from the kiss and looked at Cas’ cock, and said, “Wow. Something beautiful just popped up!” He grabbed Cas’ head and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling him in for more kisses.

Dean stood up and grabbed Cas’ hand. “Let’s move this to the bedroom, what say?” Cas stood up and followed Dean. Dean’s boxer briefs showed the level of his arousal as well.

When they got into the bedroom, Dean stopped, grabbed Cas’ boxers and pulled them down. Cas stepped out of them while Dean stripped off his briefs. Dean led Cas to the bed and pushed him down. Dean lay down beside Cas and kissed him more. After a few minutes, he pulled back and said, “Fuck me, Cas. Top me and make me go nuts.”

Cas felt more confidence than he did before. He moved to straddle Dean. He ran his tongue along Dean’s neck and onto his chest. He bit lightly at Dean’s nipples and listened to Dean moan. He licked and slid his teeth down Dean’s taut belly to just above his thick, rock hard cock. He circumvented the cock all together and licked Dean’s balls.

Dean was moaning loudly and had fists full of sheet. His eyes were shut tight and his head was thrown slightly back. Cas pulled Dean’s legs far apart and forced them up. He continued down until his tongue was circling Dean’s tight, puckered hole.

Dean was bucking and saying, “Oh fuck, Cas! Oh god, Oh Cas…”

Cas rimmed a bit more, then forced the tip of his tongue into Dean. He ran his tongue in and out of the tight hole until Dean moaned loudly, “Shit! Fuck me Cas! Please, I can’t take much more, Please fuck me.”

Cas sat up and reached for a condom, tearing it open and rolling it down his cock. He grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand. He ran some around Dean’s hole and then pushed two fingers up inside. Dean was thrashing and bucking on the bed. Satisfied that Dean was relaxed enough, Cas mounted him. He forced the head of his cock past the ring of muscle and held until he felt Dean relax more. And then he plowed into Dean like a man dying of thirst would dive into a lake. He saw that Dean was pulling on his dick. Cas listened to him moan and cry out a bit whenever Cas hit his prostate.

Dean moaned that he was gonna cum, and he promptly did. Cas watched ribbons of cum shoot all over Dean’s chest and that threw him over the edge. Cas cried out as his orgasm overtook him.

He fell onto Dean’s chest, spreading Dean’s cum all over himself as well as Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and they both struggled to get their breathing back under control.

“Holy fuck, Cas! You got the hang of that pretty damn fast!”

Cas smiled at Dean, “I had a fine instructor.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Sweet, sweet fluff.

**Cas/Dean**

 

They lay together for awhile, but they were getting stickier by the minute. Finally Dean stood up and pulled Cas up by the hand. “Come on, let’s take a shower.” Sounded good to Cas, except for the fact that he had never taken a shower before with another person. He found it too embarrassing to admit to Dean this quickly that there was yet another rite of passage he had never experienced.

Dean led him to the bathroom. The shower was huge, certainly big enough for the two of them. Dean took a long piss and then began to fiddle with the knobs of the shower. Cas followed him, and faced him. He was sort of uncomfortable but struggled to not show it.

Dean looked down at him with an intense gaze. Cas looked at his feet and struggled to not blush.

“Holy fuck! Do _not_ tell me! You’ve never showered with a partner, either? Goddamn your partners sucked!” Dean actually sounded a little angry and Cas tried to wrap his mind around the fact that this man already knew him so well… could apparently read him like a book.

Dean gathered Cas in his arms and pulled him into a hug. “Baby, you have been treated like shit. Believe me, it stopped the second we met.” Cas felt very cared for in that moment.

Dean stepped back and said, “Okay, sweetness, this is how this works. I wash you, you wash me. No sex. Shower sex, now _that’s_ complicated.” And he proceeded to do just that; wash Cas off with some wonderfully aromatic shower gel.

Cas did the same as Dean and pretty sure they were drying off with big, fluffy towels. Since Cas had not planned on spending the night (weekend?) with Dean, he didn’t have clothes. Dean got a pair of sleep pants and brought to Cas. They were too long and Cas felt sort of comical in them, but they were welcomed. Dean took the sheets off his bed and added them to Cas’ clothes and put them in the washer.

They were sitting in the living room together, having a beer. Cas said, “It makes me feel sort of stupid, and very inadequate that I have missed out on so many things that other gay men take for granted. I mean, I write this stuff into every one of my novels, but I haven’t actually _done_ any of it!”

Dean gave him a very serious look, “Babe, this is not your fault! You really got the short of the stick growing up. And I blame your partners 100%. They’re the kind of guys that give gay men a bad name… they’re selfish, irresponsible, cruel little bastards who are only out to get laid and move on. And believe me when I say, I am looking forward tremendously to helping you with your sexual education!”

He gave Cas such a wicked leer that Cas just had to laugh.

They sat lazily drinking beer and talking about everything and nothing most of the afternoon. They learned that Cas’ middle name was James and that Dean didn’t have one. That neither of them had many friends, and that each of them had a girl as their best friend. Neither had done well in school and both of them hated high school. They learned that neither of them had ever had a pet. They laughed hard and had comfortable silences. The day had been just about perfect.

It was during one of these silences that Cas’ stomach had growled, growled really loudly. “Whoa,” Dean said, “time for some dinner. How about we order some pizza?” Cas readily agreed, so they decided what to get on it and Dean called in an order. While they waited for the delivery, Dean put fresh sheets on the bed and they folded Cas’ clothes together.

 

Dean had Cas pick out a movie for them to watch while they ate. Dean had excellent taste in movies. Cas finally settled on Gods and Monsters. Cas had always heard good things about it but never actually seen the movie. Plus, he was a huge Ian McKellen fan.

They settled in to eat pizza and watch the movie. After eating their fill, Dean sat with his back against the arm of the couch with his legs open and Cas lay between them with his head on Dean’s chest. Dean played with his hair while they watched.

It all felt so easy and right to Cas. He hated for it to end tomorrow. He couldn’t remember a time in his life when he felt more content.

The movie ended and they stayed where they were, discussing some aspects of the plot. Suddenly their peace was disrupted by the harsh ring of the phone. Dean went and found it and swore when he saw the number. He answered, listened for a minute and said, “Benny, how bad?” He listened again and said, “You handle it.” Listening again, then, “Fuck! I know I usually handle shit like this, but tonight I want you to handle it! What the fuck do I pay you for, anyway?” more listening, and then he said, “The only way I am leaving my house tonight is if it catches fire, dude,” and hung up.

He rolled his eyes at Cas. Cas started to say, “If you need to go…” but Dean said, “Absolutely not! I am not leaving you for any reason. Besides, I pay Benny enough money to handle things, let him handle things.”

Dean walked back to where Cas sat, and leaned over and kissed him. He grabbed Cas by his upper arms and pulled him to stand in front of him. “My god, Cas, do have any idea how fucking beautiful you are?”

Cas blushed furiously. “Uh oh,” Dean chuckled, “There is that sexy blush again.”

Cas traced a thumb across Dean’s cheek and the bridge of his nose.” I love your freckles.” He touched the outside corner of Dean’s eye. “I love your little laugh lines. I love that you are slightly bowlegged.” Dean chuckled and said, “Dude, you make me sound like some old Texan!”

“You hush, Dean Winchester! If you can call me beautiful, I can tell you part of what makes you beautiful!”

And then they were kissing. It wasn’t the frantic, ‘I’ve got to have you now!’ kissing they had indulged in so much this weekend, but slow, easy and sweet kissing… the kind of kissing that was like reaching an oasis when you have been lost in the desert. Cas had his hands on Dean’s waist, and Dean had his hands on either side of Cas’ face.

They just stood there kissing, neither of them had any clue for how long. They both had erections but it didn’t seem to matter at all at that moment. All they wanted was what they had, the light brushing of lips one against the other.

Finally Dean sighed and broke apart. “It’s late. We should get some sleep.” Cas nodded. They walked hand-in-hand to the bed and spooned themselves to sleep.

   


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff, a little smut.

**Cas/Dean**

 

Cas woke up first, primarily because he had to piss so damn bad! Dean had his arm thrown over Cas’ middle and a leg thrown over both of Cas’. Cas lay there and tried to figure out the best way to get out of bed without waking Dean. Try as he may, he could not come up with a workable plan.

Finally he could wait no more. He gently moved Dean’s leg off of him and then tried to move Dean’s arm. Dean tightened his grip and murmured “Nah.” Cas squirmed and attempted to move the arm again, and Dean said much more clearly this time: “Not gonna happen,” as he grabbed Cas even tighter.

Dean! I have got to piss, like now!” Cas squirmed in Dean’s clutches. Dean said, “awww” in a pouty voice, and let Cas get up. Cas ran to the bathroom. Dean followed behind and stood at the door, watching Cas take a long piss. “Man, you really _did_ have to go bad!” he laughed. Cas cut him a look, and they both started to laugh.

Dean followed Cas, taking an equally long piss and they walked back and got back in bed.

“What time do we have to be at Sam’s” Cas asked.

“About 2. What time is it now?” Cas picked up his head and looked at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s 9.”

Dean grabbed as and pulled him in closer. “We have plenty of time, then!” He leaned in and began a long, smoldering kiss.

It was all tongues and teeth and lips for a while. Finally, Dean pulled back and said in a low growl, “I am going to fuck you until you scream.” He pushed Cas on his back and put on a rubber. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand. He poured a generous amount in his hand, and used his other hand to push Cas’ legs apart.

He got between Cas’ legs and Cas bent his knees. Dean looked at Cas’ ass and swirled lube around his hole. Cas gasped, and just lost himself completely to sensations. Dean pushed one finger up inside of Cas, soon one became two and soon it was three fingers.

Cas was moaning and panting and pushing back on Dean’s fingers. He had lost all rational thought. All Cas was now was feelings; the feeling of Dean using his fingers on him.

Dean yanked his fingers out and Cas whimpered. But he wasn’t empty for long… Dean was thrusting his thick, long cock where his fingers had just left. Cas’ universe shrank to Dean fucking him, to the sudden pain and then the burn and then just Dean’s cock… just Dean’s cock.

Dean held Cas by his hips. He thrust in and out, looking all the time at Cas’ face. Cas’ beautiful face, lost in passion with his eyes shut tight and his mouth open… listening to Cas say, “Oh god, Dean… oh fuck, yeah, fuck me, fuck me Dean” over and over.

Cas was impossibly tight on his cock. Dean wondered fleetingly if he could make Cas cum by just fucking him. Cas pushed against his cock with every thrust. All he could think was how beautiful Cas was, how good he felt trapped under Dean’s body, and then he felt his heat rising to a fever pitch.

His thrusting became harder, more erratic as he felt it take him over, he needed it so much… he said, “Oh god, Cas…” and then it hit him, hard. He felt himself shoot, over and over, into the condom. He had never had such an intensity roll over him. His mind just blanked for a moment and then, it was done.

Cas could feel himself close to orgasm, and he vaguely wondered how it was even possible for him to cum when no one had even touched his cock and yet there it was and Dean was coming and oh god, oh god,  Cas was cumming too.

Cas cried out and bucked under Dean. He had hands full of sheet balled up in his fists as he shuddered and shot strings of cum out, covering his belly. Dean looked at this in wonder… he really _had_ done that to Cas?

 Dean pulled out of Cas and fell on the bed beside him. Both men were panting hard. They each struggled to get their breath and to stop the pounding in their hearts. Finally, finally Dean could talk. He just said quietly in Cas’ ear, “I love you, Cas.”

Cas was still attempting to gain control over his body and his breath and his heart. But he heard that. He heard Dean say that he loved him. How was that even possible? Cas had never expected anyone to love him. But he knew one thing… “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean put his face over Cas’ face and looked hard into those amazing blue eyes. “I really do love you Cas. I know it’s crazy, but I do.” Cas had this soft, sex-blown look in his eyes, but he said in a tiny voice, “I really, really do love you too.” Dean kissed Cas on his forehead, then the tip of his nose, and then he kissed Cas’ soft lips.

They held on to one another for as long as possible. But then Dean said, “We gotta get in the shower. Time to get ready to go to Sam’s.” Cas sighed and got up. He trailed Dean into the bathroom and watched him get the temperature just right, then followed him in.

They gently soaped each other up and rinsed off. Dean washed Cas’ hair, but Cas couldn’t really reach high enough to wash Deans, which tickled Dean to no end. “Shrimp.”

They toweled each other off, and went to get dressed. Dean sighed as he was putting on his shoes, “I wish we didn’t have to go. In fact, I wish you didn’t have to leave at all!” “Yeah,” Cas replied, “I sort of feel the same way.”

When they arrived at Sam’s, Marli was sitting on the living room floor. Jensen was playing peek-a-boo with her and she was laughing heartily. Dean stood with his arm thrown across Cas’ shoulder as they all said hello. Ruby gushed about what a sweetie Marli was and how much she enjoyed having her. Cas thanked her profusely for keeping her.

Ruby got them each a beer, and they went out back to watch Sam grill. Sam asked about their weekend, and Dean assured them that it had been great. A little later, when Dean excused himself to take a piss, Sam said, “You know, Cas, I have never seen my brother this happy before. I think you are really good for him.” Cas smiled and said, “He is really good for me too.” Sam beamed at him and went back to grilling.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut, a little angst.

**Cas/Dean**

 

The meal was great. Cas just listened to the family chatter with each other. He had never been a part of a loving family meal in his life, and it felt so warm and comforting. Dean had his hand on Cas’ thigh throughout the meal and that felt comforting as well.

It was time to take Marli home and put her to bed. Ruby seemed sad to have to let her go. In the car, Cas commented on how much Ruby seemed to care for Marli. Dean said, “Well, she had complications after Jared was born. She can’t have any more children, and she always really wanted a girl.” That made Cas feel sad, and he said so.

When they got to Cas’, Dean put Marli to bed while Cas unpacked the diaper bag. Dean sang Rooster to her, which really tickled Cas. “Well, she doesn’t understand the words anyway, and it is slow and calming-sounding,” Dean said in his defense.

With Marli sound asleep, they went to the living room. They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Dean laughed. “Well, so much for taking it slow!” Cas chuckled. “Dean, if you knew how badly I wanted you to stay after our first date, then you would probably agree this _was_ taking it slow.”

Dean said, “Oh fuck yeah! It killed me to leave that night.”

Cas looked sad… “Dean, can you stay here tonight?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely I can!”

They sat on the couch and kissed for a long time, the kind of long, slow and sweet kisses that reach down deep inside you and touch your soul. Cas led Dean to the bedroom. This was the first time Dean had been in Cas’ bedroom, and he whistled softly when he saw the size of Cas’ bed. “Dude, that is a whole lot of bed for one man!” Cas looked embarrassed and replied, “Well, yeah, but I liked it in the store.”

Dean got a look on his face that read, ‘I want you’ all over it. He told Cas to lie down. Cas still had all his clothes on, but he lay down across the king sized bed. Dean crawled over him and began to unbutton his shirt. He kept eye contact with Cas every second. When he had it completely unbuttoned, he pulled Cas up just enough to get it off him. He kissed Cas’ neck and down his chest to his nipples. He sucked on each one, feeling them turn into hard, tiny marbles. He then nipped each one with his teeth. Cas was breathing heavily already.

He trailed his tongue down to the top of Cas’ jeans. Then he opened the button and yanked down the zipper. Cas lifted up as Dean yanked them down to Cas’ ankles. Cas toed out of his shoes and kicked the jeans off. Next, Dean pulled Cas’ cock out of his boxers and licked the head.

Cas moaned and put his hand in Dean’s hair. Dean ran his tongue around the head and trailed down the shaft of Cas’ ever-hardening cock. Then Dean sat back and yanked Cas’ boxers off as well. He grabbed the shaft and put his mouth over just the head of Cas’ dick and began to softly suck. Cas was wiggling and moaning… Dean loved that he could do this to his lover.

Then, just when Cas felt as if he could not take another second, Dean began to blow him. He ran his mouth up and down, applying just the right amount of suction to make Cas cry out. Dean cupped Cas’ balls and squeezed them gently. He put one finger under Cas’ balls and touched the sensitive area just beneath them.

Soon, Cas was saying, “oh fuck, I am gonna cum!  I am now…” Dean tasted the hot cum in his mouth, and swallowed it all.

After Cas had finally caught his breath, he said, “Strip. Now.” Dean said with a smile, “Check you out, getting all toppy.” But he stripped in a hurry and lay down. Cas reached for some lube and poured a generous amount in his hand. “Spread your legs.” Dean did, and Cas went between them and sat down.

He grabbed Dean’s very rigid cock and spread lube all over it. He then began to gently run a hand up and down the shaft. The one hand became two hands, applying a twisting motion. Dean moaned in a very appreciative way. Cas alternated between one hand up and down the shaft and then two hands with the twisting motion, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the head of Dean’s dick on an upstroke.

Dean was getting near his orgasm, when Cas stopped moving his hands at all. “What the fuck…?” Dean began but Cas ‘shushed’ him. “Be patient.” When Dean had regained control, Cas began the procedure again. Dean was twisting and moving his hips, saying, “Oh my fucking _god_ , Cas! Oh my god…” Again, Dean was close and again, Cas stopped. “Cas, you are fucking killing me here…” Dean panted out quietly.

Cas just smiled. He started up and third time, but this time when Dean was so very close, Cas began to pump his hands up and down, fast and hard. Dean yelled something completely unintelligible and shot several long streams of cum in the air.

It was a while before Dean could regain the ability to speak. Cas went and got a warm washcloth and cleaned Dean up while he lay there panting and completely sex-blown. Finally, Dean said, “Oh my fucking god! What _was_ that Cas, and why have we not done that before?”

“That,” said Cas proudly, “was Cas’ patented hand job. And the reason we hadn’t done it before now is because we were way too busy fucking and sucking each other off all weekend.”

Dean laughed and said, “You do have a good point there!” He grabbed Cas and pulled him down into his arms.

“I’m going to have to go back to work tomorrow,” Dean said in a sad voice.

“I know.”

“And I don’t usually get home until between 2 and 3 in the morning. And you have to get up with Marli early…” Dean trailed off.

“I know.” And then, Cas started to cry. Dean was taken aback and sat up, saying, “Babe? What’s the matter?”

But Cas was crying so hard he couldn’t talk. He hiccupped and shook and just cried and cried. In his head, Cas was thinking, ‘Oh great! I am acting like a big clingy baby. This is sooooo attractive.’ But that just made him cry more.

Dean just held Cas and let him cry. Finally, Cas got control. He sighed several deep sighs and sat back up, looking at his lap because he was so embarrassed.

“What is the matter, baby?”

Cas took a deep breath. “I have never had a relationship with anyone before you. I never thought I could! And here you are, and you have a great family and I never had a real family! I have never sat at a table and had a happy family meal before today. Not once, Dean, ever. And now, you are going back to work and I have Marli and I can’t stand the idea that I have to go a whole week without you! I feel like things are just screwed up. And now, I bawled like an old drama queen in front of you.” Cas finally took a breath. He forced himself to look up and meet Dean’s eyes.

Dean’s face showed a mixture of love and amusement. “An old drama queen, huh?” Cas smiled weakly.

“Listen to me,” Dean said, sounding very serious. “We are going to work all this out. I can’t stand the idea of not seeing you during the week either. We can talk this out. And as far as not having family, you have a family now.  Sammy and Ruby love you, Cas. I love you. We are your family now.”

Tears still ran down Cas’ face. Dean reached for some Kleenex and Cas wiped his face. Dean said, “Okay, let’s talk.” 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move even faster...

**Cas/Dean**

 

“Okay,” Dean said firmly, “we are going to talk this out. The first thing I want to say is that I love you. You have become the most important thing in my life and I don’t ever want to be without you.” Cas blinked back more tears and smiled. “I feel the same about you, Dean. I love you so much.”

“Okay then, we are going to work things out right now. To be honest, I have been thinking about selling the bars for a while now. Since before I met you. They just aren’t fun for me anymore. They are just a lot of work, and that is not why I opened them up in the first place. I got a damn good offer on them from a guy, and I think I’m gonna take it.”

“But what would you do then?” Cas was concerned that Dean was going to sell them just for him and he didn’t want Dean to be lost without them.

“I’m not sure yet, but I’m sure I’ll think of something. Next, we need to move in together. Your place, my place or a new place, it doesn’t matter to me. But I want you near me, every day, every night. I want to help you raise Marli. And I am not taking no for an answer.”

Cas’ eyes got bigger and bigger as Dean talked. He couldn’t _believe_ that Dean wanted to live with him, wanted to be a father to Marli… that he would sell the bars! Cas’ head was spinning. He just said, “Okay.” He knew if he tried to say anything more, he would start to cry again, and he had done quite enough of that tonight.

“It’s going to take a few weeks to get all this squared away,” Dean continued. “For now, we are just going to have to make the best out of a bad situation.  I will do my best to cut my hours at the bars way back, and get home a lot earlier.  If you aren’t getting enough sleep, I will take Marli so you can nap. I’ll stay here until things get worked out. So, what do you say, Cas?”

Cas just threw his arms around Dean’s neck and hung on for dear life. He did not trust himself to speak. Dean hugged him back and said, “So, I guess that would be a yes.”

They were both exhausted from all the emotion (not to mention all the sex) and crawled into Cas’ big bed. They fell asleep quickly, spooning.

 

Next thing Cas knew, it was morning and Marli was crying. He struggled out of bed, pulled on some sleep pants and padded to her room. The second she saw him, she quit crying and held her arms up so he would pick her up. He carried her to the changing table and changed her wet diaper. Then he walked to the kitchen with her on his hip.

He strapped her into her high chair and poured some cereal onto the tray. She began to grab some in her chubby little fist and drool all over it. Smiling, Cas started coffee. He got her a sippy cup of milk and stood leaning against the counter, waiting on the coffee to be done.

As he watched Marli gum her cereal, he just couldn’t believe the turn his life had taken so quickly, simply because Marli wouldn’t stop crying. He was happier than he ever thought it was possible to be.

Dean rolled over and reached out for Cas, but just found an empty bed. He quickly realized that Cas was probably up with Marli already. He lay there and thought about their talk last night. Or rather, his talk and Cas just agreeing. He felt really good about the decisions he had made. He had been torn on the idea of selling the bars, but now he couldn’t wait to get that done.

He got up and put on his boxer briefs. He made his way to the kitchen. Cas was pouring out two cups of coffee. Dean walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. He nuzzled the back of Cas’ neck and said, “Thanks, babe, unless one of those is for Marli.”

Cas turned around and threw his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. “Damn!” He said, “You found me out, I’ve been giving her coffee for a couple of weeks now.”

Dean took his cup and sat down at the table near Marli’s high chair. “Morning, princess. What you got there?” Marli lifted a sopping wet fist to offer Dean some cereal. “Uh, no thanks, funny face, not hungry right now.”

Cas sat across from Dean at the table and they sipped their coffee. Dean made funny faces at Marli who giggled. Then Dean said,” Look, I need to go to my place, pick up some clothes and shit and clean out my fridge. You two want to come with?”

Cas grinned, “Sure do!”

When they finished their coffee, Dean cleaned Marli up from her breakfast and got her dressed. Cas threw a few necessities into her diaper bag. Dean grinned and said, “Oh, so we are not taking her entire room with us this time?” Cas stuck his tongue out. Dean gave him a smirk and said, “Better be careful or I will put that tongue to work!”

 

They pulled in the driveway of Dean’s place. Cas got Marli out and trailed Dean to the door. Once inside, Cas went to the kitchen with Marli while Dean went to his bedroom to pack some clothes. Cas went through the fridge, throwing out some stuff and packing up other things to take back with them.

Dean threw a couple of bags by the door and joined them in the kitchen. He looked around to see if there was anything in the cabinets he wanted to bring with them. While he did that, he said, “So, babe, any thoughts on where you would like to live?”

“I don’t care, honestly, as long as we’re together.” Cas meant that sincerely.

Dean smiled and said, “Well, we could get a house built.” Cas turned around and stared at him. “Uh, just how much money do you have?” Dean grinned and said, “I’m selling the bars for 1.8 million.”

 Cas’ mouth fell open and he just stared at Dean. “Sweetie, close your mouth or I’m going to stick something in it.”

“Million? As in a million _dollars_?”

Dean started to laugh. “Yes, babe, as in dollars. I called the guy while I was in the bedroom. We are meeting to finalize the deal at the end of the week.”

“Wow,” Cas said, “my boyfriend is a millionaire.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg rears her ugly head.

**Cas/Dean**

**Four months later**

 

Dean was on the phone with the architect. There was so much to be handled with building a house, Cas was just very grateful that Dean was in charge of all that. Cas had finally finished his book and gotten it off to the publisher. He had one more book due in his contract, but he had told them that it was going to be next year before they got it.

Dean’s employees had done some grumbling about the bars being sold, but it really had all gone off without a hitch. The buyer was smart enough to leave everything in place. He knew that they were successful because of how Dean had run things.

Soon it was going to be Marli’s first birthday. Ruby had insisted on handling everything for them. The party was even going to be at Sam and Ruby’s house. Marli was toddling around now and had to be watched every minute. She just loved to get into things.

Cas and Dean had settled quickly into an easy, tranquil life together. Their love-making had remained hot, sweaty and virtually nightly. When Sam and Ruby would keep Marli for a weekend, they had christened every room in the house, plus the kitchen counters and table several times.

Dean came into the living room, where Cas was picking up toys. Marli was down for a nap. Dean’s phone rang and he answered it, looked puzzled for a minute and then said angrily, “What the fuck do you want?” Cas looked up, alarmed.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me! I’m with someone, Meg. I’m happy. You need to stay away from us.” Cas’ heart sank when he heard the name, ‘Meg’. He knew the entire story of their relationship, and knew she was, at the very least, mean and at worst, possibly psychotic. Dean yelled, “Stay the fuck away!” and hung up the phone. He looked as angry as Cas had ever seen him.

“Fucking bitch.” Dean sank down on the couch and bent forward, staring at the floor. Cas sat down beside him and lightly rubbed his back. “What did she want?”

“Fuck, she wants us to get back together! Can you believe that? It has been almost a year, and it was a nasty break-up. She calls out of the clear blue and says she missed me _so_ much and is sure I miss her too. Chick is fucking crazy.” Dean just shook his head in frustration.

Cas just hoped that she had gotten the message, but in the pit of his stomach, he felt afraid.

Marli woke up from her nap, and Dean went to get her. He seemed to have shaken the call off. He sat on the floor and played dolls with Marli. Cas always got such a warm feeling when he watched Dean with her. He was such a good father.

Later, after Marli was in bed for the night, Dean grabbed Cas and pushed him into the bedroom. He pushed as up against the wall and trapped Cas’ arms above his head. He kissed Cas in a frenzy, forcing his tongue into Cas’ mouth, biting his bottom lip and his neck. Then he stripped Cas and threw him onto the bed.

Cas was taken aback at the way Dean was acting. Dean hurriedly stripped and got on the bed beside Cas. He grabbed Cas by the hips and flipped him over on his stomach. Then he grabbed the lube from the table.

Dean grabbed Cas again and pulled his ass up until he was on his hands and knees. Cas was afraid to say anything, so he just let it play out. Dean put lube on Cas’ hole and shoved a finger up him. Cas grunted, but allowed it. Soon, Dean was finger-fucking three fingers in and out of him.

Dean pulled his fingers out and forced his cock into Cas. (They had gotten tested months ago and both were clean. The condom box had gone in the trash that very night). Cas cried out, he couldn’t help it. The pain was more than just the usual flash, this really hurt.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and held him firmly while he fucked in and out of Cas hard and fast. The pain stopped but Cas was not having a good time. Not at all. He tried to say something but it seemed like Dean was not hearing him. Then Dean acted as if he were getting ready to cum, and he started saying, “God, I love you, Cas. I love you so fucking much! I love you so much.”

Then Cas felt hot cum shoot up inside of him. Dean shoved in as far as he could and just held there. Then he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Cas. That was when he realized that Dean was crying. Cas just put his arms around Dean and let him cry.

Finally it stopped. Dean said in an anguished voice, “I hurt you. God I hurt you. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Forgive me Cas, please.” Cas held him tight against him and said, “Baby, it’s okay. It really is okay. I’m fine. I love you too.”

“I was just so angry when she called. I never expected to hear from her again. All I could think of was you… how much I love you, how you are mine. Oh my god, Cas, I raped you! I am so ashamed.”

Cas turned Dean’s face so they were looking directly at one another. “Now you listen here. That was not rape! It was rough, yes, but I doubt a rapist uses lube.” Cas grinned at Dean and Dean’s face softened. “Yeah, I guess you are right about that,” Dean said.

Cas held Dean until he went to sleep. But sleep eluded Cas, who was praying that they had heard the last from Meg.

 

Dean seemed fine the next day, much to Cas’ relief. Later in the day, Dean went to meet with the architect again and took Marli with him. Cas was going to check the mail, and when he opened the front door, a big manila envelope that had been leaning against the door fell in on the floor. Curious, Cas took it in the living room, sat at the couch and opened it up. He pulled out a collection of photos.

They were all photos of Dean and Meg. They looked happy and in love. They were at a restaurant, on a boat, even sitting together on a couch at a party. The last two pictures were of them having sex. Cas ran to the toilet and threw up.

Dean got home with Marli, who was asleep. He walked in to the living room and he could hear Cas throwing up. Just as he was about to run to see if Cas was all right, he saw the pictures where Cas had thrown them onto the couch when he ran to the bathroom.

Dean grabbed them up. “What the fuck…?” He couldn’t believe his eyes. He walked to the bathroom and checked on Cas, who was rinsing his mouth. “You okay, Cas?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Cas was pale.

“I can’t believe she did this,” Dean growled. “Fucking bitch! We are going to get a restraining order.”

“That may be a good idea, Dean.” Cas had such a bad feeling about all of this, but tried to convince himself that it was just because the pictures had upset him so much.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is attacked.

**Cas/Dean**

 

Dean got a restraining order the next day, but without knowing where Meg was, there was no way to serve her with it. He had burned the photos. He still seemed upset about the rough sex, so Cas intended to initiate something that night. They arranged for Marli to spend a couple of days at Sam’s. Her birthday was Sunday and they would have the party and bring her home then.

They had a quiet dinner. Cas suggested they watch a movie. They settled in on the couch and watched Henry and June. Cas opened a bottle of wine and they drank some while watching the movie.

When the movie was over, Cas moved in and began kissing Dean. He started out tender, but soon he had his tongue in Dean’s mouth. Dean kissed back. Then Cas whispered, “I need you to fuck me, Dean.”

Dean stiffened, but Cas held him close. “Please, Dean, I need you so much. Come with me.” Cas led Dean to the bedroom. He started to take Dean’s clothes off. Dean stopped him and began to kiss him urgently. Cas responded. Soon they were naked without Cas even knowing how it happened.

They lay on the bed, kissing even more. Cas’ hands ran all over Dean’s body. It was obvious that Dean was aroused, his cock was rock hard. Cas said again, “Fuck me Dean. I need you to fuck me.” Dean whispered, “Are you sure?”

Cas said, “Of course I am sure! Please, I need you so badly… I want to feel you inside me.”

Dean got the lube. After using it on his cock, he put a lot on Cas. He very carefully put a finger up Cas and Cas moaned with pleasure. Then one became two fingers. Cas was panting and pushing against Dean’s fingers. “Please, please now Dean. Please fuck me baby, please…” Cas pleaded.

Dean looked worried but he pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Cas moaned louder and said, “Oh yeah, baby. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Dean slowly pushed into Cas, and then instinct, love and passion took over. He fucked Cas like it was the last time he ever would get a chance, or maybe like it was the first time… He reveled in the feeling of being in Cas with no barrier between them. Cas was saying, “Oh god baby! Yes, fuck me. Come in me, Dean. Let me feel you come in me…”

Dean started to say, “Oh yeah, I am coming babe, I am… now!” Cas could feel hot cum flood up him and he orgasmed too, even though no one had even touched his cock.

Dean pulled out and fell on the bed next to Cas. They both were panting, but Dean still said, “God damn I love you so much.” Cas smiled and said, “Oh, I love you too.”

Dean went and got a wet cloth and cleaned them both up. Then he lay down in Cas’ arms. Cas said quietly, “Sweetheart, we are so okay. We can get through anything as long as we are together.”

The next day, another envelope arrived.

These were all photos of Dean and Cas together. At the grocery store, eating lunch at a diner, at the park with Marli. Most disturbing were the ones of them in their back yard, kissing. The last photo had a big red X drawn over Cas’ face.

Dean was beside himself. Cas just had a sick feeling. He was really glad that Marli was safe with Sam and Ruby. Dean called the police. The officers that responded explained that there was nothing the police could do unless she made a clear threat or actually did something illegal.

Cas thanked them and they left. Dean was pacing and obviously livid. Cas suggested that he call Sam for advice. Dean did, and spent a lot of time just listening. When he hung up, he sighed deeply and sat on the couch.

“Sam says we should hire a private detective to find her so we can serve her with the restraining order. He says we should be really careful when we are driving to make sure we are not being followed. Be aware of our surroundings. This is bullshit Cas! Fuck!”

“Anyway, they are going to keep Marli until this mess is over.”

Cas said, “Tomorrow is her birthday. We have to go over there. What if she follows us?”

Dean held Cas’ hand and said, “I’ll be extra careful driving over there. I’ll know if she is following us.”

That night, they spooned, Dean’s arms protectively wrapped around Cas. But Cas couldn’t sleep. He was filled with a sense of impending doom.

 

Dean drove the speed limit on the way to Sam’s, a sure sign he was being cautious. He checked the rear view mirror constantly. If he even suspected a car had been behind them too long, he would go around the block. They arrived at Sam’s with Dean sure they had not been followed.

Marli toddled over to then the second they went inside with her chubby little arms up. Dean picked her up and twirled her around. Cas gave  her a huge hug and kiss. Ruby said, “She said her first clear word today.” Dean and Cas were so excited, until Marli yelled out, “Fuck!”

Cas had a talk with her about how that was not a nice word but doubted it meant much. Dean laughed for a long time.

They had a nice birthday party. Dean and Cas did their best to forget their worries and make a nice day for Marli. She loved her presents and then stuck her entire face into her cake.

When it came time to leave, Marli clung to Dean and cried. It was heart breaking and Cas almost cried himself.

Neither of them said a word on the drive home. There was nothing to say.

Cas was the first to enter and when he saw it, he froze. Dean followed and when he saw Cas he said, “Cas? What’s wrong?” Cas just pointed.

In the middle of the living room was a vase. It was filled with used tampons. There was a card in front of it that looked like it was written in blood. It read, ‘I bleed for you.’

Dean drug Cas back out of the house and called the police. Officers determined quickly that there was no evidence of a break in. One officer told Dean that it was likely she had used a lock pick. There were no fingerprints on the vase or the card. The police took the vase and the card away in evidence bags.

Cas felt sick and couldn’t stop shaking, Dean held him and said soothing things like, “It’s okay baby, I’ve got you.” But nothing helped.

Dean put Cas in bed, and went around and checked the locks on every door and window. He came to bed and just held Cas.

Dean was asleep, but he kept hearing a voice saying, “Dean, Dean baby, wake up.” He swam up to consciousness, but the voice just kept talking. Suddenly Dean’s eyes flew open to see Meg standing over Cas with a knife. The light was on. Why hadn’t he woke up when the light was turned on?

Dean jumped out of bed, but Meg said, “Easy lover. You don’t want to spook me, I might end up stabbing lover boy here.” 

Cas looked terrified. Meg waved the knife around him. She said, “ _He_ is why you can’t love me anymore? I need you to love me again, Dean. Love me!”

Dean was pleading with Meg, “Please, Meg, please don’t hurt him. I’ll do anything you want. Just please don’t hurt him.”

Meg mocked Dean: “ _Please don’t hurt him, Meg_. You make me sick, Dean! You know that Fernando meant nothing to me, I just did that to make you jealous. I just wanted you to love me again.”

Suddenly Meg took the knife and cut Cas in a slash across his chest. Cas cried out and Dean just lost it. He lunged around the bed and grabbed Meg. He hit her as hard as he could in the face. Meg crumpled to the floor.

Dean was panting, “Please, Cas, please be okay. Please.” He grabbed his phone and called 911. He was pleading for an ambulance and the police. Then he dropped the phone and ran for a towel. He pressed it to Cas’ chest to try and stop the bleeding.

Apparently the front door was standing open when the police got there. They rushed in and handcuffed Meg even though she was still out cold. The paramedics arrived shortly after that. They had to physically make Dean move, he was crying and saying, Please, baby, please be okay.” Cas was so pale.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! And oh yeah, smut.

**Cas/Dean**

**Six Months Later**

 

They were sitting in the backyard watching Marli run around. They had moved into the new house 3 months ago. It had a huge backyard, and Dean had put in a swing set, a slide and some other outdoor toys for Marli to enjoy. The kid had so much energy! She wore them out every day.

Dean looked over at Cas. Cas still had an occasional nightmare about that night. Actually, Dean did too, but he never told Cas. He wanted to be Cas’ rock and rocks did not have nightmares.

He would never forget the horror of that night. Cas had lost so much blood that he needed a transfusion. It took almost one hundred stitches to close up the wound. Cas had spent four days in the hospital, and Dean had never left his side once. Sam or Ruby would bring him food from the cafeteria from time to time. He only ate because he knew Cas would need him to be strong.

Meg was in a secure locked ward. She might never be sane enough to stand trial, but as long as she was locked up it was okay with him. Dean had broken her cheek bone and fractured her eye socket when he hit her. If not for Cas needing him, he thought he might have killed her.

The biggest problem was how insecure Cas felt about the hideous scar he was left with. It went from the top of his right shoulder all the way over his left hip.  Dean had reassured him time and time again that it didn’t bother him at all (except when he thought about how close he came to losing Cas). Still, Cas felt ugly and undesirable. Dean couldn’t think of any way to make Cas feel beautiful anymore that he hadn’t already tried.

Sammy, Ruby and the boys were coming for dinner tonight. Dean was cooking everything. He wanted Cas to relax, plus, he was planning a surprise that required Cas to stay out of the kitchen. He smiled when he thought of the ring box tucked safely in the back of his sock drawer.

Marli ran up to Cas and said, “Daddy! Daddy! See what I gots for you!” and held out a dandelion in her chubby little hand. “Oh it’s beautiful! Thank you, baby.”  Cas scooped Marli up and sat her in his lap.

Dean had been thinking a lot about approaching Cas about them having another baby. But that could wait until after tonight’s surprise.

It was nap time, and Dean picked up Marli and took her in to lay her down. Cas sat in the yard for a while. He was thinking about how blessed he was. He had a handsome, loving partner and a beautiful, smart little girl. They lived in a fantastic house, and had family that cared about them and who he cared about. If only that night hadn’t happened, everything would be perfect. Cas touched his scar through his shirt and sighed.

Dean came back out and said, “Babe, it’s your nap time too.” He was grinning ‘ _that_ ’ grin. Cas began to protest, but Dean said, “Come on. Do I have to make bubbles on your tummy too?” When Dean blew raspberries on Marli’s tummy, she called it making bubbles.

Cas allowed Dean to pull him back inside and down the hall to their master bedroom. Dean slowly stripped Cas naked and put him on the big bed they had brought with them from Cas’ house. Then he stripped off and lay down next to Cas. He started kissing Cas, tender at first but then urgently. Their tongues played against each other and Den sucked and lightly bit Cas’ lower lip. He ran his tongue along the curve of Cas’ neck and worked his way down. He began to kiss the scar and Cas stiffened. “Dean…” Cas began, but Dean shushed him. “Be quiet! Forget that and just let me make love to you.” Cas tried to relax.

Dean kissed and tongued his way down to Cas’ cock, which was getting hard. He teased his tongue around the bottom of the shaft until he got a moan out of Cas. Then he took Cas’ cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. He took the length of it into this mouth and Cas’ breath was coming in short pants.

After sucking on Cas’ cock for a bit, he ran his tongue over Cas’ balls and worked his way into the crack of his ass. Cas spread his legs and Dean pushed them up for access. He circled Cas’ tight little hole with this tongue and then forced the tip of his tongue inside. Cas was moaning harder now, and wiggling.

After a bit, Dean sat up and reached for the lube. He lubed Cas up and put two fingers in him, getting Cas ready for him. Cas pushed back on his fingers and soon, he was relaxed and ready. Dean put some lube on his cock, and then positioned himself. He mounted Cas and pushed his cock deep inside. He pushed gently until he hit Cas’ prostate. Cas cried out, and then Dean fucked Cas.

It was still so good! The almost two years they had been together had not dimmed their erotic lovemaking in the slightest. Dean thought that he would rather be exactly where he was right now than any place else in the universe, feeling his cock inside of that tight hole, hearing Cas moan…  He said, “God, I love you baby! I love fucking you…”

Cas panted out, “I… love you… too…”

Cas was jacking his cock off while Dean fucked him. Cas was close, Dean could tell. He started fucking harder and faster, coaxing both of them over the tipping point. Then Cas was moaning louder and he bucked, shooting streams of cum onto his belly and chest. The sight of his man cumming always did it for Dean. He felt his balls tighten and then he was cumming too.

They lay entwined for a while. Then Cas went and got a warm wet washcloth and cleaned them both up. Sighing, Dean got up and dressed. Marli would be up from her nap soon, and he needed to start the dinner prep.

 

Dinner was a success. They all sat around the table and praised Dean’s cooking. ‘Well,’ thought Dean, ‘it’s now or never.’ “I have a special dessert tonight, let me go and get it.” Dean went to the kitchen and pulled the little ring box out of its hiding place. He put it in the center of a small silver serving dish and covered it with a domed lid.

Dean came out of the kitchen carrying a little tray with a domed lid. Cas couldn’t imagine what kind of dessert Dean had that could be that small. Dean walked over to him and said, “This is for you, my love.” He pulled off the lid, and there was a ring box. Cas was very confused. Dean sat the tray down and picked up the box. He got down on one knee.

Cas couldn’t believe what was happening. Dean Said, “I love you, Castiel. I love you more than I ever knew it was possible to love anyone. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” He opened the box to reveal a ring, “Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

Cas was completely blown away. He actually couldn’t talk for a minute because he had such a lump in his throat. Finally he said, “Oh my god! Yes! Yes, I will marry you!” Dean took the ring out of the box and put it on Cas’ finger. Sam, Ruby and all the kids cheered and applauded. Marli didn’t have a clue why everyone was so happy, but she was happy too and she clapped her little hands right along with everyone else. Then Jensen said, “Okay, that was cool, but where is the real dessert?”

 

Dean wanted a big wedding, Cas didn’t. They finally compromised on getting married in front of a justice of the peace but having a big reception with all their friends and family there. They were married on a beautiful fall day three months later. They wrote their own vows:

Dean: “Cas, I love you with all my heart and soul. You found a man who was lost and saved him with your love. I promise to love you until the end of time, to honor your beautiful spirit and to always be a good father to our children. Cas, you are my universe and I love you more than I ever knew was possible.”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears and one slipped out and rolled down his face. Cas reached up and brushed it away.

Cas: “Dean, I used to be lonely. I used to be sad. I never in a million years thought anyone would love me, let alone someone like you. You are my heart and soul. I promise to always be the very best husband to you that I can. I promise to honor your beautiful soul. You are the sunshine in my life. I love you more than there are words to describe.”

The wedding bands were titanium and gold.

The reception was a loud affair. The room was filled with family and friends. Marli danced until she fell asleep. There were toasts both funny and heartfelt. Dean and Cas didn’t drink much at all, neither wanted to be drunk on their wedding night. The cake was spectacular. They danced their first dance together to _I Wanna Know What Love Is_ by Foreigner. Everything was perfect.     

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon smut and a new baby?

**Cas/Dean**

 

Dean had rented the honeymoon suite at the most expensive and exclusive hotel in the city. He and Cas slipped away from the party before it got too late. Ruby and Sam were keeping Marli for a week. Dean was not comfortable flying, so they decided to just stay in the suite for the week. They didn’t need to be anywhere except together.

Dean took Cas’ clothes off slowly. He reveled in his husband’s body and never even noticed the scar. Cas just stood there while Dean stared at him and said, “My god you are beautiful!”

He led Cas to the bed and pushed him down on it. He stood and slowly stripped, looking in Cas’ eyes all the time. He straddled Cas and bent down to kiss him. The kisses started out sweet and almost chaste, but soon were urgent and needy. Their tongues flicked in and out of each other’s mouths. Dean drug his teeth over Cas’ lips and Cas sucked on Dean’s bottom lip.

Their breath short, Dean whispered, “Baby, fuck me.”

Cas moved down to get access to Dean’s ass. He rimmed Dean, his tongue running around and around Dean’s entrance. Then Cas pushed a finger up Dean, who moaned, “Oh yeah, baby. It’s so good…” Cas continued to lick around Dean’s hole while he ran fingers in and out. Dean said, “Please, Cas, please fuck me now.”

Cas grabbed lube and slicked it around Dean’s hole and used a finger to put some up inside of him. He put some on his cock, and then he pushed in. Dean moaned even louder as Cas began a slow, gentle rhythm. He used the leftover lube on Dean’s cock and began to jack him off in rhythm to his fucking.

Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and flipped them over. He ran himself up and down Cas’ shaft, increasing the speed and force of their coupling. Cas continued to move his hand up and down Dean’s thick cock. They came at the same time, each calling out the other’s name.

They lay together, Cas curled up next to Dean with his head in the curve of Dean’s neck. Cas said, “Hey, husband, I noticed in your vows that you said ‘children’ instead of ‘child’. What is that about?” Dean turned his head to look into Cas’ eyes and replied, “I have been thinking about us having another baby.”

Cas registered surprise. “Really? Have you thought about how?”

“Yep! We could either adopt or use a surrogate.”

“A newborn? I don’t think I can handle a newborn and Marli, Dean.”

“Well, we could adopt an older kid, Marli’s age or even a year or so older.” Dean sounded like he really had thought this out and was really enthusiastic. “Please just think about it, okay?”

Cas promised.

The next day, they were engaged in what Dean called “the lazy man’s blow job’. They lay on their sides facing one another head to feet. Dean was sucking on Cas’ cock while Cas tongued Dean’s. Each was thinking how good the other tasted. Cas loved Dean’s smell. It was a wonderful combination of the scents of shower gel, Dean’s woodsy cologne and the smell of Dean’s musky body.

Dean began to fuck Cas’ mouth and grab a handful of Cas’ hair, a sure sign he was close. Soon, Cas’ mouth was filled with the salty taste of Dean’s jizz. Cas swallowed it all, then concentrated on his own orgasm. Dean had suction on Cas’ cock, plus he ran his tongue down the shaft every down stroke. Cas felt it rise from deep within him, and started to buck. Dean said, “That’s it. Cum for me, baby.” Cas shot hot cum into Dean’s mouth and he swallowed, too.

After Cas had turned around and they were in each other’s arms, Cas said, “Okay, Dean. Let’s see about adopting a child.” Dean’s eyes lit up. “Really, Cas? Are you sure?” Cas assured him that it was fine with him.

 

The honeymoon was wonderful. They went out to eat a couple of nights and upscale restaurants but other than that, it was just room service, naps and sex. Both of them were ready to go home and see Marli at the end of the week, though.

The week after they got home, they went to their first adoption agency. This is when they found out that adoption was extremely expensive and it was not uncommon to have to wait up to five years before they could successfully adopt. Dean especially was very discouraged and disheartened. They tried a couple more agencies and the story was pretty much the same everywhere.

Dean said they should just forget it. Marli would be almost seven before they got a child, and this was not what they had in mind. But he was obviously down in the dumps about it.

Cas thought long and hard about surrogacy. So what if they had an infant to raise? Marli had been almost an infant when Cas got her. He decided to look into an idea he had before he said anything to Dean. Cas did not want to get his hopes up again.

It took Cas nearly a month to get everything set up. Then, he took the bull by the horns. Dean had been out, and when he got home he found Cas chatting with his lesbian friend Charlie. Dean greeting Charlie and went to get a beer. He sat on the couch with Cas. Cas had a real twinkle in his eye, and Charlie was grinning. Dean wondered what the hell was up.

Cas said, “Babe, Charlie and I have a surprise for you.”

Dean looked confused and expectant.

Cas said to Charlie, “Do you want to tell him?” Charlie replied that since Cas had put all the work into this, he should tell Dean.

Dean said, “Tell Dean _what_?”

“Babe, Charlie has agreed to be our surrogate.”

Dean was not sure what he was hearing. “What? Wait… What?”

Cas laughed. “Since we decided not to adopt, this was our next best option. I hope you are ready to cum in a cup, love.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Cas/Dean**

**Twenty years later**

 

Cas, Dean and Bobby sat in the auditorium and waited for Marli’s name to be called. Finally it was, and she walked across the stage to get her college diploma. Bobby cheered loudly for his big sister. Dean and Cas both had tears in their eyes.

Their life had been so blessed. Except for Meg’s attack on Cas all those years ago, things had just been blissful. Bobby, or Robert Ross Novak-Winchester, had been born a year after they had begun surrogacy. Charlie’s pregnancy had been healthy and the birth had been relatively easy for a first baby.

Marli had immediately become Bobby’s little mother. She and Bobby were inseparable growing up. In fact, Bobby had cried for most of the day when Marli went off to kindergarten and he had to stay home.

Marli had come out as being a lesbian when a junior in high school. She had a girlfriend she was pretty serious about that she had met in college.

Cas turned and looked at Dean. His heart swelled with love for his husband. If possible, Cas loved him even more today than he had twenty years ago. He whispered a tiny ‘thank you’ to the universe for his husband and their children. Life was so very, very good.    


End file.
